


Beyond the Shadow of a Dream

by AngelZelo



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Chosen One Yoongi, I'll add as I go along I don't want to spoil too much, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelZelo/pseuds/AngelZelo
Summary: Jungkook is normal, at least until his dreams start haunting his waking hours. His best friend Taehyung tells him not to worry, but how could he not. He finds himself running from shadowy beings that are after something, what he doesn't know. But only the Chosen One can stop them. Is he the Chosen One? No, that's his best friend's boyfriend. (This is for Nano so I'll be updating pretty often)





	1. Chapter 1

“God. Religion. Myth. Hopefully you understand what makes the difference by now. Your final papers will be due soon. I want you to delve into whatever god you’ve chosen and tell me why they are ruled by their Id. Zeus’ unfaithfulness, Hera’s killing jealousy, Seth’s murder of his brother Osiris, or even the trickster god Loki. All of them displayed more poor traits than traits one would expect from an all powerful god.” The professor’s voice floated into Jungkook’s dream waking him. “You guys can all get going, I’ll see you next week for the peer review of your first drafts. Feel free to come see me for help during office hours or schedule one with me.”  


Jungkook stretched and shoved his now slightly damp papers into his bag. The professor stopped him as he walked by.  


“Everything okay, Jungkook. It’s not like you to sleep during my lectures. Have I finally bored you?”  


“No, Mr. Holloway. I still plan on being your assistant next semester too. I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Jungkook shrugged.  


Mr. Holloway smiled gently. “I understand. Don’t stress too much, if you need an extension you can always ask for one.”  


“Thanks, Mr. Holloway, but I don’t think I’ll need one.” Jungkook smiled and waved good bye. He went to the outside courtyard to wait for his best friend to get out of his class, since Mr. Holloway had let them out early. He pulled up a game on his phone to wait.  


Thirty minutes later in the middle of the hardest level that he just couldn’t get through he was bumped roughly. “Hey hot stuff.” Taehyung hugged him hard from behind.  


“Damn it, Taehyung. You fucked up my game.” Jungkook elbowed his best friend off of him.  


Taehyung just laughed. “Sorry, how can I ever make it up to you?”  


“Buy me lunch.”  


“Stella’s on me today?” Taehyung willed his eyebrows.  


“You’re on.” Jungkook jumped up. Stella’s was a diner on the edge of campus. The place was definitely not a tourist trap, so it’s only patrons were students and faculty. But they made some of the best burgers in the world.  


“Hey, boys.” The usual waitress grinned at them.  


“Hey, Hyuna, how are you today darling?” Taehyung flirted as they sat at their usual booth.  


She rolled her eyes. “Manager’s up my butt, so same as always. But this next fall I’m going to school finally.”  


“You got off the wait list. That’s my girl.” Taehyung beamed.  


“That’s awesome, you’ll do great. Especially if you take any classes with Professor Holloway. I’ll be his TA.” Jungkook smiled at her. He knew it had taken her a lot of courage to spend so much money on college.  


“I’ll take that under advisement.” She pulled out her notepad. “You guys want to usual?”  


Taehyung nodded. “Yep, Mac and cheese burger and fries for me. Jalapeno burger and the green beans for him.”  


“Alright, I’ll go put that in for you and get you the usual waters, too.” Hyuna smiled and headed back to the kitchen.  


“You, okay? You seem kinda out of it today.” Taehyung’s smile had waned.  


Jungkook shook his head. “I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping well. I even fell asleep in Mythology.”  


“You finally conked out on Holloway. I’m so proud.” Taehyung teased, but the worried look was still in his eyes.  


“I’m fine, Tae. I’m just having some weird dreams.”  


Hyuna set their glasses down and left as they thanked her. “You want me to stay with you? You might sleep better if someone’s with you.”  


Jungkook shook his head. “They’re not really nightmares, just weird.”  


“Okay.” Taehyung went silent as he sipped his water.  


Jungkook sighed. “You can come over if you want, but you’re sleeping on the floor. I’m not getting kicked out of my bed again.”  


Taehyung brightened back up. “Sleepover it is.”  


Jungkook chuckled. “Yeah, sleepover.”  


The conversation turned towards more normal things, school, papers, that awful professor, Ms. Linn. “You staying here over summer break?” Taehyung asked around a mouthful of fries.  


“Yeah, I don’t really have anywhere else to go.” Jungkook shrugged. His parents were both gone and he didn’t know if he had any grandparents or aunts or uncles. College was a blessing bestowed by a scholarship. “Where are you headed?”  


Taehyung groaned. “My parents want me to come home... I don’t know if I can handle it though.”  


“Aww come on. They don’t sound so bad.” Jungkook was half teasing, he knew Taehyung wasn’t on good terms with his parents, but he had a home to go to.  


“You’ve never met them. And bless your soul I hope you never have to.” Taehyung sighed and put down the last quarter of his burger. “I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.” He said tragically.  


“Sorry, hot stuff. What can I do to make it up to you?” Jungkook winked.  


Taehyung gasped, dramatically. “Buy me lunch and we can call it even.”  


Jungkook laughed and waved Hyuna over. “I’ll take the check today.”  


“No dessert?” She asked.  


“Not today.” He smiled. Hyuna nodded and went to get them the bill.  


“But I’ll get some sugar right?” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows, back to his usual self.  


Jungkook just shook his head. “Now I’ve lost my appetite.”  


They headed out soon after and went back to Jungkook’s dorm. The place was silent when they got back. Jungkook had to remind himself that that was to be suspected. His roommate wasn’t going to be back for a long time, if ever.  


“It’s quiet.” Taehyung murmured, echoing Jungkook’s thoughts.  


“Yeah, I’m going to work on my final for Holloway.” He set up at his desk opening his laptop.  


Taehyung jumped on hs bed and pulled out his own laptop. “Don’t you have another class in like twenty minutes?”  


“Don’t feel like going.” Jungkook didn’t like easy A classes and College 101 was an easy A class.  


“Wow, sleeping in class and skipping, who are you? Where did you put my golden boy Jungkook?” Taehyung giggled.  


“Oh, shut up and let me do my homework.” Jungkook put his headphones in, knowing Taehyung his room would soon fill with bubblegum pop songs. Taehyung grumbled and turned on the radio.  


A few hours later Jungkook was still stuck on the last paragraph of his paper. “Oh screw this.” He ripped his headphones out with a groan.  
Taehyung blinked at him. “What time is it?”  


“Time for a movie or something. I can’t get my mind to focus.” Jungkook rubbed his temples.  


“That sounds great. What about Descendants of the Sun?” Taehyung yawned. “I’ll make popcorn.”  


“Yes to the popcorn, no to the lovey dovey drama. Can’t we watch like something that’s not a chick flick?” Jungkook groaned.  


“I don’t know why you don’t like chick flicks tough guy. They’re happy.” Taehyung pouted as he went to the small kitchenette to find Jungkook’s stash of snacks.  


“Yeah, they’re happy and light hearted, but they’re boring and predictable.” Jungkook pulled up Netflix. “How about a drama? Action for me, some sort of love line for you.”  


Taehyung hummed as he put in the popcorn. “How about a comedy? I’m not really feeling the bloody dramas today.”  


Jungkook nodded and surfed around. “You ever watch The Addams Family?”  


Taehyung shook his head as he sat back down on Jungkook’s bed with a bowl full of popcorn. “Isn’t that creepy, though?”  


“Not really. It has a cute love line and is actually pretty funny.” Jungkook joined Taehyung.  


“Okay, but if this is scary at all I’m never talking to you again.” Taehyung hit play and leaned back.  


It didn’t take long for Taehyung to start giggling. Jungkook was just trying not to fall asleep in the popcorn bowl. It didn’t help that Taehyung had cuddled up to him like a warm comforting blanket.

Floating. No, he was swimming. This blue was only found in the ocean. Jungkook let himself drift, watching the waves and the stars twinkle far in the distance. It was peaceful here. He didn’t want to leave. But he would have to those eyes would come for him again. The red unblinking eyes from the shadows.  


There. Jungkook could see the shadows glaring at him. The red piercing the blue sea, staining what used to be beautiful. They jerked through the water in stiff motions defiling the graceful waves around them. Shivers of fear ran down his spine, the water turning ice cold around him. They jolted towards him and he couldn’t get away. He couldn’t pull back. Jungkook’s lungs heaved, they had just remembered he couldn’t breath underwater.  


Panic. It wrapped around Jungkook like a vice, squeezing the little air he had left out of him. The shadows would kill him. He knew if they touched him he would die, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t get away.  


Teeth. Sharp teeth ripping through the shadows. Terrible shrieks of pain. The shadows dissipated, spilling their dark ink into the once clear water, and blacking out Jungkook’s vision.

Jungkook jumped up with a sharp gasp, flailing for something to hold on to. “Kookie? Are you okay?” Taehyung was at the desk with his knees drawn up to his chest.  


“Yeah, just a dream.” Jungkook closed his eyes to focus on slowing his heartbeat to a reasonable pace.  


“It didn’t look like just a dream... Is this about-”  


“It’s not about my roommate, I swear.” Jungkook laid back down with a sigh.  


“Okay, I’ll stop asking. But seriously seeing someone who tried to kill themselves is traumatic, Jungkook, you should talk to someone.” Taehyung sounded worried.  


“I’ve done therapy before, Taehyung, I don’t like it.” Jungkook snapped. He didn’t want to be thinking about this after his dreams.  


Taehyung was silent for a while before he sighed. “The sleep talking is new.”  


Jungkook groaned. “What did I say? Nothing scary, right?”  


“So they are nightmares.” Jungkook didn’t answer, damn Taehyung’s super observation powers. “You know after your roommate... Well you have a lot of reasons to be having nightmares. Fine, never mind, then. Do you want something to eat, we can order delivery.”  


Jungkook shook his head. “Not really hungry.” He felt a little queasy.  


“Another movie, then?” Taehyung curled up with him again.  


Jungkook lifted his head so Taehyung could put his arm around his shoulders. “How about that sappy romantic drama?”  


“I thought you would never ask.” Taehyung pulled it up with ease even though he was one handed. Jungkook found that sappy romances were actually calming and cute. He would never admit that to Taehyung, though, his friend would tease him with no end.  


Eight episodes and one pizza break later both of the boys were struggling to keep their eyes open. “How much longer do we have?” Jungkook murmured.  


“Two more episodes. You know, unless you’re too tired.” Taehyung tried to suppress a yawn.  


“I’m not tired, but you are, so maybe we should finish tomorrow.” Jungkook mirrored his yawn.  


Taehyung hit his shoulder as the next episode started up. “That’s such a lie, tough guy.” He giggled, “That rhymed.”  


“You’re such a nerd.” Jungkook couldn’t help, but join in his giggles.  


“That’s why you love me.” Taehyung sing songed and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.  


Jungkook pushed Taehyung off the bed, his computer going down with him. “Oh, no, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He scrambled to the side of the bed.  


“Oww, I’m hurt. Like very seriously hurt. You’re going to have to kiss it better.” Taehyung pouted on the floor, raising the elbow he fell on.  


Jungkook ignored him to grab the laptop, meticulously checking for and scratches. “Oh good, not hurt at all.”  


“Wow. What a jerk, some best friend you are. Next year, Hyuna’s going to be my new bestie. I’m taking you out for spring cleaning.” Taehyung stood and brushed himself off.  


Jungkook chuckled. “Stop being a drama queen. Besides I don’t even think Hyuna likes you.”  


He had only a second to brace himself for Taehyung’s attack. Jungkook was unbelievably ticklish and Taehyung used that to his advantage. He was breathless from laughter within seconds. “Haha, who’s the tough guy now?” Taehyung smirked as he tried to squirm out of his grip.  


“Tae! Stop! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Tears were starting to pool in his eyes and his sides hurt.  


Taehyung stopped, but kept him pinned. “Tell me you love me.”  


“If I tell you will you get off of me?” Jungkook stopped squirming to glare.  


“Maybe. Depends on how much you mean it.” Taehyung gave him a smug look that made Jungkook glare more.  


“Fine, I love you, my darling best friend in the whole wide world.” Jungkook smiled serenly, dropping his glare.  


Taehyung pondered. “Okay, I love you too.” Taehyung hopped up and let him roll over to clutch his sides.  


“You’re evil. I think you bruised my ribs.” Jungkook groaned.  


“Sleep it off golden boy. You’re being a baby.” Taehyung laughed and searched his bag. He pulled out a ring and tossed it at him.  


“What’s this a gift from your girlfriend?”  


Taehyung rolled his eyes. “It’s a gift. It’s supposed to help with bad dreams like a dream catcher.”  


“Dream catchers don’t work, though.” Jungkook frowned as he picked up the ring from where it had landed next to him. It didn’t look like anything special, it was just a silver band with a set of stars punched into it.  


“Well, you won’t know if you don’t try. I’m gonna take a quick shower, but you should get some sleep before you could carry textbooks in the bags under your eyes.”  


Jungkook slipped the ring onto his pinkie finger. “Gee, thanks, bestie you always know how to make a guy feel pretty.”  


Taehyung laughed. “You’re the prettiest, Kookie, bags and all. Get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

The stars. He was floating in the stars this time. They were so beautiful. They let out warm light that made everything they touched glimmer. Jungkook reached out to touch the closest star. He pulled back as it let out a giggle. It was Taehyung’s giggle, the one that slipped out when he was absolutely tickled. He let out a gasp of delight and reached for another star. This one let out a laugh that sounded like a lullaby. Another like delicate peals of church bells. Jungkook swirled around basking in the light, the warmth, the laughter. Suddenly he was falling from the sky, but landed in a field as soft as a bed of feathers. The stars were still beautiful even as far as they were.  


The flowers. The smell would have been overwhelming if the scent had been any stronger. But it wasn’t cloying or heavy; it was a gentle scent. Jasmine, his mind supplied. He reached out to touch the silver petals. They let out a sigh, a breath of musical air. He let his fingers brush over all the flowers in his wingspan. The sighs and hums mingled together to create a musical melody that carried on the breeze.  


The peace. It was like nothing could shatter the beauty and calm of the night. It was even more serene than the waves of the ocean. A burst of light running through the stars caught his eye.  


The blaze. Burnished fire knocked the stars from the sky. They fell with the grace of ballet dancers splashing among the flowers like a spring shower. Tranquility turned to horror as they let out pained cries as they hit the ground. Jungkook hugged his legs to his chest, covering his ears, trying desperately to block out the pain. The flowers and fallen stars started to melt and mold; their former shapes ripping apart to form something new. Jungkook was transfixed by the silver figures that were bursting into life. Some looked humanoid, others canine, others slithered through the flowers. Everywhere the silver figures touched the ground singed and burned, casting black shadows over earth.  


The shadows. They wavered and hissed, coming to life. The silver figures took off past Jungkook, fleeing from the shadows. He cried out as one of the silver figures brushed against him shooting ice into his veins. The shadows had taken full form, their faces were blank except for their glowing red eyes.  
They were coming for him. 

 

Jungkook woke with a gasp. He could feel tears running down his face, but he didn’t move to wipe them away. “Kookie?” He heard Taehyung’s voice from across the room. There were footsteps and then the bed dipped as Taehyung sat next to him to lay a cool hand on Jungkook’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”  


“I’m fine.” He could hear his voice echo around his head sounding hollow.  


Taehyung frowned. “You don’t sound fine. What are you dreaming about?” Taehyung stroked his hair gently, reassuring him it was okay to cry.  


“They’re all different, but the same. I dream about shadows, they’re awful. I can feel them radiating evil, Taehyung. Pure evil. They all end with them killing me. They all start differently, though. Sometimes I’m in the ocean, sometimes I’m in the stars. It’s always so beautiful until they come.” Jungkook couldn’t hold back any longer and broke down in sobs.  


“Oh, love.” Taehyung scooped him up by the shoulders and held him tightly. “I’m so sorry. I really thought that ring would help...”  


Jungkook sniffled and tried to control his tears. “It’s okay. Thank you for trying.”  


Taehyung smoothed his hair again. “How about lunch on me?”  


“Lunch? Taehyung what time is it? Why didn’t you wake me up for class?” Jungkook tried to jump up, but Taehyung held him tight.  


“I didn’t wake you because you were tossing and turning and muttering all night. You look exhausted, Kookie.” Taehyung leaned away when he was sure Jungkook wouldn’t try to run for it. “I’m worried about you. Seriously worried. I can call my parents, see if I can bring you with me over the break.”  


“Wow, you must be worried to talk about taking me home.” Jungkook joked. He wasn’t too worried about missing class, not with Taehyung looking so distraught.  


Taehyung let out a huff of laughter. “Kookie, I’m being serious. I think you need a little vacation.”  


“We can do lunch first. I’ll think about a vacation.” Jungkook rested his head on Taehyung’s shoulder. “I think I need a shower before lunch, actually.”  


Taehyung giggled softly. “Go shower, then. Stella’s can wait for us.”  


Jungkook rubbed the tears and sleep from his eyes. He grabbed a change of clothes and turned the water as hot as he could stand it. Scrubbing away the last vestiges of his dream was difficult, but he emerged fifteen minutes later dressed and feeling much better. Taehyung was speaking softly on the phone. “I understand- Yes. No. Alright mother.” He hung up with a heavy sigh.  


“Why were you talking to your mom?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow. Taehyung rarely talked about his parents much less to them.  


Taehyung waved his question away. “Apparently nothing important enough for her precious time. Let’s just go get lunch.”  


Jungkook didn’t pry, Taehyung would talk to him when he wanted to. They walked in relative silence as Jungkook waited for Taehyung to shed the mood his mother had put him in. “Sorry, I’m being quiet...” Taehyung frowned at the ground.  


“I really don’t mind, Tae. You don’t have to be loud and cheerful all the time, that would be more stressful than I can imagine.”  


Taehyung smiled. “That’s because you’re a grump.”  


“Rude.” Jungkook sputtered, pushing his shoulder against Taehyung’s sending both of them stumbling.  


“I try.” Taehyung laughed. The silence that followed was happier, more comfortable. Taehyung even held the door for Jungkook instead of trying to shut it on him.  


They waved to Hyuna and sat in their usual booth. She came over with their waters almost immediately. Jungkook frowned, there was something wrong. “Hyuna, are you feeling okay?”  


“Huh,” she looked panicked for a moment before she saw Jungkook, “Oh, I’m fine. Just a little on edge today for some reason.”  


Taehyung grabbed her hand. “Do you need me to beat someone up for you? I may not look like it, but I’m pretty handy in a fight.” He let go of her to mimic some boxing moves.  


Hyuna tried and mostly succeed in covering her laugh. “No, it’s just a prickly feeling on the back of my neck. It’ll go away.” Taehyung stared at her with an uneasy expression. “Do you want the usual?”  


Jungkook nodded emphatically, he was starving. “Yes please, Hyuna dear.”  


“Alright, coming right up.” She gave them a small smile as she left.  


“Maybe we should just eat at the dorms.” Taehyung wasn’t looking at him he was scanning the restaurant.  


Jungkook snorted. What a weird guy .”Are you trying to get cheap with me? I’m not going to let you off that easy.”  


Taehyung frowned. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”  


Jungkook shook his head. “No deal. We’re already here. We already ordered. I think it’s a little late to back out now.” The front door bell chimed as more customers came in 

Jungkook paid no attention. Taehyung went rigid, the blood drained from his face. “I’m sorry, Tae. If you really want to go we can.” He waved a hand in front of Taehyung’s face, but got no response. “Tae? Taehyung? What are you looking at?” Jungkook swiveled around, but all he could see was a student with his hood pulled up.  
Taehyung grabbed his wrist like a vise. “We need to go.”  


“Ow, fuck, Taehyung. What are you doing?” Jungkook tried to pull his hand away, but Taehyung was deceptively strong.  


“Do you still have that ring on?” Taehyung had dropped his voice down to a whisper.  


“No, I took it off to shower. Why?” Jungkook could feel his wrist bruising.  


“Damn, we’re going out the back and straight to your dorms. Okay?”  


Panic was turning Jungkook’s blood ice cold. “Taehyung, tell me what’s going on. Who is that guy?”  


“Do you trust me? Please just trust me.” Taehyung pleaded with him, but Jungkook couldn’t calm down.  


“I trust you, but you’re freaking me out.” Jungkook whined.  


“I’m sorry, but we have to go.” Taehyung slid out of his side of the booth without letting Jungkook go and dragged him towards the back. Jungkook glanced back at the stranger. He was still standing in front of the door, his black hood shrouding his face. Jungkook locked eyes with him and wished Taehyung was running faster. The stranger had red eyes.  


Taehyung flew past Hyuna, not stopping to acknowledge her cry of surprise. Once they were on the street Taehyung slowed to a fast walk. “That guy...” Jungkook didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. He had been struck speechless.  


“I wouldn’t call him a ‘guy’.” Taehyung hissed. His fingers clamped down on Jungkook’s wrist for a second. Jungkook let out a pained yelp and Taehyung let go. “Sorry, I just- I’ll explain. We just need to get back to your dorms.”  


“You promise you’ll tell me what’s going on?” Jungkook felt like crying, but was too bone tired.  


Taehyung glanced at him, he looked surprised. “Yeah, I promise. I always keep my promises.” Jungkook didn’t reply; just kept his head down and followed Taehyung through campus.  


His dorm felt different when they stepped in even though nothing had changed. “Pack a bag, and put on that ring.” Taehyung didn’t look at him as he spoke, he was busy watching the hall through the peep hole.  


“What do you want me to pack?” Jungkook slipped the ring on his pinky.  


Taehyung appeared around the corner looking five years older. “Anything, you’ll probably want a jacket. Pack as much as you can carry.”  


Jungkook nodded, a sense of familiarity that he couldn’t put his finger on was washing over him. He felt almost calm. He started shoving whatever clothes he could get his hands on into a long forgotten gym bag he found in his closet. When it was mostly full he then threw in his phone charger, the journal he kept under his pillow, and his toiletry bag. “What now?”  


Taehyung looked surprised again. “You’re already packed?”  


Jungkook shrugged, “I guess. I feel like I’ve done this before...”  


“Okay, then, we need to head to my dorm, so I can make a few calls.” Taehyung rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, this is probably my fault.”  


“You can explain later.” Jungkook’s hair was starting to stand on end. They needed to move again.  


“You’re right. Let’s go.” Taehyung opened the door a crack, to peek out before opening it all the way. Jungkook laced his fingers in Taehyung’s and lead Taehyung down the hall.  


Jungkook started running, not because he was scared as Taehyung seemed to think, his head swiveling constantly. “We probably look like we’re eloping.” Jungkook couldn’t help, but laugh at the image.  


Taehyung snorted, “You damn jocks. Running isn’t romantic, damn it.” Taehyung’s breathless giggles made Jungkook laugh harder.  


“Noted.” He gasped as they slowed down in Taehyung’s hall, which was much less vacant than his own had been.  


Taehyung let them in and closed the door with a resounding slam. He took a deep breath to center himself and drew a symbol on the door with one finger. The tracing glowed bright silver for a split second before fading leaving the door unscathed. “You should teach me how to do that.” Jungkook said before collapsing on Taehyung’s perfectly made bed.  


Taehyung collapsed next to him. “It’s not something I can teach just anyone. You have to be born one of us and then you have to go through a lot of mental training before you can even think about magic. That was a low level protection ward and it took me years to get it to not blow the door off its hinges.”  
Jungkook stiffened. “I was mostly joking...”  


“I know. But I promised you the truth.” Taehyung sighed. “I want to tell you the truth, and I have for a long time... You believe that right?”  


Jungkook rolled over to face Taehyung. “Tae, Taetae, V, Taehyung. You are my best friend, I do trust you, for what it’s worth. And I don’t hold you not telling me about whatever this is against you. Don’t worry about me.”  


Taehyung let out a breath of relief. “You’re the best friend a guy could have you know that, Kookie?”  


“Yeah, I know. So tell me why my dead roommate was at Stella's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so behind......... T-T


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung sucked in a sharp breath. “How could you tell it was him?”  


“So it really was him... How is that possible? He can’t just come back from the dead Taehyung.” Jungkook searched Taehyung for anything other than the abject fear written all over him.  


“He’s not really back. At least I don’t think so. I really don’t know much about the Kryfios, that’s what we call them. Parakoloutho Kryfios, it literally translates to ‘watch carefully’, but we call them Shadows. We don’t know how or why, but they resurrect the dead to wear as skin suits and they hunt us down. They’re hell bent on destroying us all. It’s strange that you can see them because that means-”  


Jungkook shook his head to cut Taehyung off. “Okay, so first of all who’s us? You make it sound like some sort of secret society.”  


Taehyung chewed on his lip, a nervous habit. “We technically are. When the first Shadows showed up we went into hiding, so you could say we are a secret society of sorts-” Jungkook waved his hand, the motion for ‘get to the point’. “Sorry, ‘we’ is all magical beings, for lack of a better more technical term. I’m one of the Asteri, we’re Starlings, born from the stars. We have the ability to use magic, but not much else.That’s why I get in so many fights with my parents; they’re purists.” Taehyung spat the word. “They think anyone who isn’t a pure blooded Asteri is beneath them, which is a load of shit.”  


Jungkook patted his shoulder soothingly. “That’s as good a reason as ay to not get along with your parents.”  


“Yeah, I guess. The Selini are... Shape shifters... but it’s so much more than that. They can travel for years before they can connect with their soul enough to take form. They can become anything after they find their true soul and practice the same magic as I do. They’re gorgeous.” Taehyung’s lips turned up at the corners.  


“Why do I get the feeling you’re not talking in general anymore?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow at Taehyung’s blush. Taehyung flirted, but he never blushed.  


“Ah, no, I can’t date them. My parents would skin me alive. Which is why I got mad at them and moved out. It’s not very common that high society Asteri move out, so they’re mad at me for tarnishing their reputation. That’s why they’re going to be pissed when I bring you to the Island.”  


“Island?” That one word held so much power, but maybe that was because the lounge had been playing Survivor reruns the last time Jungkook had gone to print a paper.  


Taehyung nodded. “Don’t worry though, if I’m right about you, it’ll be okay.”  


“Right about what?” Jungkook felt uneasy.  


“That you’re a Dioror. They’re all living legends, the ones who are still left that is. They can literally see into the future, prophecy! The head of the Council is one of the last of the Dioro and she’s, well, scary. But from what I’ve read they’re all scary powerful.” Taehyung’s eyes had their sparkle back, but it was making Jungkook nervous.  


“That’s great and all, but why would you think I’m a Dios Mio or whatever?”  


Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Dioror. Your dreams, I think your dreams are actually prophecies. Or they could be if I could figure out your random sleep mumblings.”  


“Oh, dios mio. Have you been watching me sleep, you creep?” Jungkook let out a mock gasp.  


“Shut up. First of all you have a practically perfect memory. Second of all I know you speak Spanish. Third of all, you distracted me. I really have to make some calls before it gets too late.” Taehyung hopped off the bed and combed through his desk drawers.  


“Fourth of all, I really need some food, or I think my stomach will start eating itself.”  


“I have ramen or some stuff for sandwiches, I think...” Taehyung gestured vaguely towards the tiny kitchenette.  


Jungkook went for the ramen, less chance it had random mold or strawberry jam, like last time. Taehyung was extremely neat except when it came to his fridge where it looked like a cartoon character’s explosion. It was better to take your chances with the cupboards.  


Taehyung was sitting at his desk with an old flip phone punching in a number from memory. “Seokjin. It’s Taehyung. Yeah, I know. I need your help though.” Taehyung chewed his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I know you’re busy. I just really need an early ride, I saw one of them, a Kryfios... Thank you, Seokjin. I owe you one. Bye.”  


“Who’s Seokjin?” Jungkook asked around a mouthful of noodles.  


Taehyung jumped like he had forgotten Jungkook was there. “Oh, he’s, well, I guess teacher would be the best way to put it. He’s only a couple years older than us, but he’s got a lot of power so the Council has him helping the younger kids learn to control their magic. He’s the one who taught me.”  


“That’s cool I guess. Is he a- what do you call it- Asteri, too?”  


Taehyung nodded. “He is, there’s another guy who helps the Selini. Namjoon, is his name. His parents are outspoken when it comes to equality, so it’s actually surprising that he has a job helping a lot of young Selini. Actually, no, the Council probably doesn’t even pay attention to Selini politics.” Taehyung tsked. He was obviously disgusted with the way his society was run. It was no wonder that he didn’t want Jungkook to meet his parents.  


“The Council sounds shitty. Can’t you vote to put new people on it, or something?”  


Taehyung shook his head. “It’s not a democracy... It’s more like a monarchy. The seats are handed down when the Council member decides they want to retire. Given that most of them are elitists they’re not going to hand their seats off to a Selini.”  


Jungkook frowned. “Well, it puts democracy into perspective. Even if our candidates are all corrupt at least we get to choose.”  


“Yeah, this country is pretty great even with its flaws.” Taehyung huffed. “I wish more people would realize that and take an interest.”  


Jungkook shrugged. “People don’t realize what they have until they don’t any have it anymore. Then they spend the rest of their lives mourning the loss of what they had.”  


“You sound like you know someone who did that... And you also sound like an old man.” Taehyung laughed to relive some of the stress in his shoulders.  


“Yeah, something like that. My dad ran off when I was ten. My mother was sick, cancer. She got bad really quickly, and one day he just broke. They screamed at each other, I don’t remember what about, and then he was gone. He packed his bags and left. My mother followed him about a month later. I have no more family, no home, I got put in a foster home... I just hope that wherever my father is he regrets running away for the rest of his life. Because I’ve spent a good part of my life resenting him and nothing else. I would wake up resentful and go to sleep resentful. It’s no way to live.” Jungkook set his bowl down, so that his shaking hands wouldn’t drop it.  


“You’ve never told me...” Taehyung sounded like he was wearing that look. Pity.  


“It’s not something I talk about. I hate it when people say they’re sorry, but that’s usually all they can say... I don’t hate him anymore. I don’t like him, but I don’t hate him.” Jungkook let out a shaky laugh. “I guess I told you because you’re sharing your secrets with me.”  


“That is true. No one is without their secrets. Seokjin’s coming for us, but he won’t be here until eight or nine. What do you want to do until then? And I don’t think I have to remind you that we really shouldn’t be leaving this room.” Taehyung gave him a grin when he chanced a glance up from the floor.  


Jungkook quickly looked back down to the floor. “We could watch a movie.”  


“A movie is perfect. Do you want to pick one out?” Jungkook could hear Taehyung move from his desk to his bed. “Or you could make me some ramen and I’ll pick one out.”  


“I’ll make you ramen. As long as you don’t pick a rom com.” Jungkook pulled out another package of ramen.  


“Okay, deal.” Taehyung clicked away on his laptop, humming a tune. Jungkook let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t know how he expected Taehyung to react, but it had gone better than it ever had before. Jungkook brought over the bowls of ramen, setting them on the side table. “Is Leverage okay?”  


Jungkook leaned over to look at the description. “Thieves using their powers for good. I’m in.”  


Taehyung grinned and played the first episode. It took them a while to get settled in while trying to balance their bowls and the laptop, but they made it work. There was only one spill after Taehyung laughed so hard he spit out broth all over the screen, which made Jungkook laugh and almost topple off the bed.  


It was good to lose track of time, just for a while. A loud ringtone interrupted their laughter. “It must be eight...” Taehyung reached over to turn it off, plunging the room into silence.  


“What do we do now?” Jungkook whispered.  


“I’m going to pack a bag and we’re going to wait for Seokjin’s call.” Taehyung hopped over Jungkook’s legs and opened his closet. He grabbed a half full duffel bag and pulled out what looked like a long dark blue cloak. He threw it around his shoulders and fastened it with a set of eye hooks. “I think Seokjin will have one of these for you. You can’t go anywhere on the Island without one.” He straightened and threw some of his regular clothes in the duffel. “They mark status, the darker they are the more power you have. The Council wears black, and since I’m the son of two people in the Council I get to wear this.”  


“What would I wear? White?” Jungkook watched Taehyung flit around in the bathroom, gathering a bag of toiletries and tossing it in his bag.  


Taehyung paused. “Um, I actually don’t know. The only Dioror left is the one on the Council, so she wears black...Maybe dark blue like me, or navy.”  


“Wow, I already have cool kid status? I must be something else, right?” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows.  


Taehyung was about to reply when his phone rang. He snatched it up, “Seokjin?” He nodded. “Okay, how do you want us to get there? Okay. Make, model, color? Okay, thank you. Good bye.”  


“He sent a car for us?”  


“Yeah, a black sedan, it’s probably an armored car. Seokjin tends to be overprotective especially with how many Shadows are wandering around these days.” Taehyung rolled his eyes.  


“An armored car? You can’t be serious.”  


“Dead serious.” Taehyung tossed him his bag and shouldered his own. “Let’s wait downstairs. I don’t want Seokjin to miss us.  


“Okay.” Jungkook breathed out. Either Seokjin was an overly cautious guy or Jungkook should be a lot more afraid then he was at the moment. The silence in the halls as they went down to the street made Jungkook’s skin crawl. He was getting the feeling that Seokjin was being totally reasonable. The only thing that could silence a campus was a nuclear bomb.  


The street was equally as eerie. Usually there were all sorts of people running around, but tonight the few people that were on the street walked quickly with their heads down. Taehyung stood in the middle of a pool of light cast by a street light. Jungkook huddled in close to him. “Where are all the people?”  


“I’m sure they’re all making excuses. ‘I’m too tired’, ‘it’s getting cold out’, ‘maybe I should try to get homework done tonight’. No one wants to be caught alone with a Shadow, but no one knows what they’re afraid of.” Taehyung shivered.  


“Then why are we out here again?” Jungkook pressed even closer to Taehyung.  


“Because I want to get out of here as soon as possible.” Taehyung was scanning the street in wide arcs.  


Jungkook nodded. He started doing the same thing as Taehyung, keeping a lookout for anything out of place. Like a hooded man standing in the alley. He nudged Taehyung without taking his eyes off of the man. “Taehyung?” His voice came out a frightened squeak.  


Taehyung turned to face where Jungkook was looking. “Oh shit.”  


“Do that protection thing.” Jungkook bounced on the balls of his feet, his body was going into overdrive.  


“I need walls for that. I can protect a room, not a random piece of sidewalk.” Taehyung on the other hand was completely still.  


“Then what do we do if he comes closer?” Jungkook’s fists clenched and unclenched.  


“I don’t know.” Taehyung shook his head, “I left the Island before they started teaching us how to attack. I only know how to defend... I told you it took me years before things stopped blowing up right?”  


“We could probably use some of that fire power...” Jungkook started when the Shadow detached itself from the wall. It moved with an unnatural fluidity like wisps of smoke caught in the wind. Jungkook didn’t want to find out how fast it could move. “When’s that guy getting here?”  


“I don’t know, he said the car would get here soon...” Taehyung linked their fingers together. Jungkook wanted to believe it was just for comfort, but he knew that if they started running they needed to stay together.  


The Shadow shifted, easing forward out of the mouth of the alley. It moved slowly, but that scared Jungkook more. It was like the Shadow was biding its time just waiting for them to try to run. Jungkook felt a scream stuck in his throat, just waiting for when it was too late, when there would be no one to save him. It flitted from the alley to halfway across the road in an instant. Jungkook heard Taehyung let out a whimper, his hand closing around Jungkook’s painfully. There would be nowhere to run if it could move through the dark like a ghost. It flitted again and it was standing on the sidewalk just outside of the reach of the street light.Tears pricked in Jungkook’s eyes. Red eyes stared into his, the black figure raised one hand in slow motion, reaching his fingers out. It seemed to smirk as Jungkook’s tears finally fell.  


He screamed. The dam broke and Jungkook let out a piercing cry, or it would’ve been piercing had it made any sound. The light around them warped pulling in tight around Taehyung and Jungkook before exploding outward. The light cut through the Shadow with a sizzling sound, and a sharp shriek as it disappeared.  


“Jungkook, what did you do?” Taehyung’s voice trembled as hard as Jungkook’s whole body was shaking. The street had gone back to normal, the street lamp flickering occasionally.  


“I was hoping that was you.” Jungkook’s voice was a whisper.  


A black car screeched to a stop under the light the window rolled down revealing a driver not much older than them. “What the hell was that Taehyung?”  


“Jimin? What are you doing here?” Taehyung sounded more shaken up about this Jimin’s appearance than the Shadow’s disappearance.  


“Jin sent me, just get in. I’ll explain.” Jimin unlocked the doors and Taehyung jumped into action. He shoved Jungkook and their bags into the back before running around to the passenger side. Jimin peeled away from the curb at the speed of light. Jungkook fastened his seatbelt with quivering fingers, that tripped themselves up.  


“Tell me what you’re doing here.” Taehyung demanded.  


Jimin frowned at the wheel while swerving through traffic. “Tell me what you’re doing parading magic in the streets.”  


“It wasn’t me. You know I left the first chance I got.” Taehyung folded his arms over his chest and looked out the opposite window.  


“Believe me I remember. But it’s not like your new friend back there could pull something like that off.” Jimin said ‘friend’ like a dirty word. If Jungkook was in any better frame of mind he would guess that these two had history, but as he was Jungkook was just trying to keep his eyes open. Whatever had happened left him exhausted.  


“Don’t fucking be like that Jimin. You told me to get out.”  


Jimin scoffed. “Whatever you say, your highness.”  


Jungkook could see Taehyung’s jaw clench in the reflection on the window. “How about we ride in silence, then? If we can’t be civil with each other I’ll just have to talk to Seokjin.”  


“Sure, as I said, whatever you say, your highness.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second chapter i updated today so if youre following this go read the last chapter first

The rest of the ride was tense, but Jungkook hardly felt it. He felt drained and weak as he laid his head against the window. They slowed down as they rolled through a shipyard. “Where are we?” Jungkook lifted his head to ask.  


“The Island is an island. We have to take a boat there.” Taehyung told him quietly. Jungkook nodded, but didn’t say anything else. Of course the Island was an island. “What I don’t understand is why we’re at this port. If we start sailing this far south we’re going straight through ocean territory.”  


“You’re the one who wanted to rush. There’s not much we can do this time of year with how the currents around the Island are. Not that you would know that since you bailed on us.”  


“Right, we can’t just talk about this later.” Taehyung jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped and slammed the door. Jungkook got out and pulled his bag with him.  


They followed the sound of a running engine with Jimin following close behind them. Taehyung ran towards a small sailboat where a tall man was smoking. “Seokjin!” Taehyung called out and the man raised a hand in greeting.  


“Hey, sunshine. No surprise you’re in trouble again.” Seokjin reached out for Taehyung’s bags when they got close.  


Taehyung handed his over first then took Jungkook’s from his drooping shoulders. “I don’t always get into trouble.”  


Seokjin had a nice laugh. It was warm and homey like hot chocolate, Jungkook decided. “Yeah, but when you do it’s big trouble for you and everyone around you.”  


Taehyung scoffed, mostly unoffended. “I said sorry.” Seokjin started the engine up once everyone was onboard and Jungkook collapsed heavily onto one of the seats. 

“Jungkook, are you okay?” Taehyung pressed a hand to his cheeks.  


“I’m fine, I’m just tired.” Jungkook ignore the glare Jimin leveled at him. “More importantly, how do you know this Jimin guy? What’s his deal?”  


Taehyung let out a huff and squeezed onto the same seat. “I don’t know what his deal is, he didn’t used to be like this... Can you keep a secret?”  


Jungkook rolled his eyes. “No, Taetae, I can’t keep a secret. You know I’ll blab anything to anyone.”  


Taehyung bumped his shoulder into Jungkook’s. “Right, he was my first love. He was almost kind of my first boyfriend. We both got scared, I guess. I wanted to leave and he told me to go. I didn’t want to go without him, but he didn’t want to leave with me. That was the end.”  


“Obviously not, since he’s imagining skinning me every time you get close to me.” Jungkook glared back at Jimin who turned back to Seokjin.  


“You really think he’s jealous?” Taehyung stared at Jimin, who now had his back turned.  


“I can’t think of any other reason he would hate me on sight.” Jungkook scoffed. Taehyung slipped their hands together in an unconscious movement. Jungkook hissed in sudden pain.  


“Oh god, Kookie. Sorry. What happened to your hand?” Taehyung was turning his hand over looking for any injuries.  


“Nothing. My finger just started hurting.” Jungkook went to pull off the ring Taehyung had given him.  


“Wait you can’t take that off, not here.” Taehyung went to stop him, but paused when he saw the burns that were circled Jungkook’s finger. “Jungkook, wait here. Don’t take it all the way off. I need to talk to Seokjin. Wait here.”  


Jungkook didn’t understand why Taehyung felt the need to tell him to wait they were already too far away from the shore for anyone to swim. He could see several dark figures standing against the background of lights and his pain flared up as the ring felt hot against his skin. He pulled it off in one quick motion and dropped it onto the deck. It sizzled as it made contact with some stray drops of water. Jungkook looked over to where Taehyung was standing with the other two, obviously arguing about something. As soon as the ring hit the deck Jimin had been eyeing him. Jimin tapped Seokjin’s shoulder to get his attention and said something pointing in Jungkook’s direction.  


Seokjin drew a symbol in the air with his finger, it glowed a soft pink before fading. Seokjin’s eyes went wide and he ran out to where Jungkook was sitting. “Hi, Jungkook, right? I need you to move to the middle of the boat away from the sides.” Seokjin half lifted him from the seat to set him on the floor. “Can you stay right here, for me?” Seokjin was talking to him slowly, like he was a child.  


“Yeah, I think I can manage to sit still.” Jungkook tried to drip sarcasm from each word. He couldn’t stand being treated like a child, like he was someone who couldn’t understand what was going on.  


Seokjin nodded and stepped over to Jimin and Taehyung not quite out of earshot. “Why didn’t you tell me he was one of us? How is he so powerful when we have no record of him?”  


“I didn’t know until just recently. He started having these dreams, I didn’t think anything of it until I heard him. He was speaking in Greek, Seokjin, and I know for a fact that he has no idea how to speak Greek.” Taehyung sounded panic, scared. “I didn’t think he was powerful... Not until what happened tonight.”  


“Why were you sleeping with him?’ Jimin frowned and shot Jungkook another glare. Jungkook was getting tired of him really quickly.  


Both of the other men ignored his question. “I’ve only heard about a shrouding ring burning the wearer once. It was when an Asteri put on a Selini ring and then cast a spell that was so powerful it drained and recharged the ring. The ring he was wearing is no longer a shrouding spell, it’s attacking whoever wears it.” Seokjin was looking more and more nervous as he talked. “If he wasn’t casting an aura when you first met him then it’s likely that he didn’t know what he was. Now that he knows and cast a spell without a sigil, well, his leaking his aura like a waterfall. It’s no wonder that he feels fatigued.”  


Taehyung locked eyes with Jungkook and tried to send him a reassuring smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “What do we do? Do you have an extra shrouding spell? Because we can’t take our off, not in these waters.”  


“He’s right, Seokjin. We could be in huge trouble if something happens. Even more trouble than taking random person to the Island.” It was Jimin who spoke, this time. Even he seemed nervous.  


Jungkook couldn’t focus enough to listen anymore. He was tired, so very tired. Tired of all the fear. Jungkook felt his head spinning. Stars entered his vision and cold water seeped into his clothes. The stars looked so cold, nothing like his dreams. He heard a soft melody floating over the water. It sounded strange, sharp and flat notes twisting and mingling into a dark lullaby. Jungkook wanted to close his eyes so desperately, but he couldn’t. It took all of his strength to lift himself up and to crawl to the edge of the boat. He looked out into the ocean, watching the waves bend the stars. Red eyes peered up at him from in the reflection of the moon. Jungkook tried to tell Taehyung, or scream, or do anything helpful, but he couldn’t. The eyes drew closer trailing a cloud of black ink with it. It jerked through the water at odds with the natural movement of the waves. When it reached the boat on hand reached out for Jungkook. He couldn’t pull away as the hand seized him in an icy grip. Then the Shadow was gone, three pairs of blue eyes raced around the boat, whipping up the water so the ink dissipated.  


Jungkook watched as the eyes stopped to stare at him. There were quiet whistles that floated through the water. Two pairs of eyes turned around and left.  


“Did you hear that?” Jungkook recognised Taehyung’s voice.  


“Yeah, they’re here. Grab Jungkook, take him below.” Seokjin ordered. Jungkook felt the world slipping as he stared into the icy blue eyes watching him. Then he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs. There was a scream of his name, but it was muffled by the waves. He kept his eyes locked onto the figure in the water until his eyes finally slipped closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreaming. It was odd that Jungkook could tell. Since recently all his dreams had felt so real... Jungkook looked around and saw that he was in the field of flowers again, except it was daylight. None of his dreams had been in the sun...  


Taehyung. His best friend passed by, laughing at something his companion said. Jungkook waved and tried to call out, but his voice wasn’t working. Taehyung still caught sight of him and waved back. Taehyung ran over leaving a dark haired boy looking after him. ‘You were right as always hot stuff. Thanks for telling me to go for it. Now it’s your turn. Go tell him how you feel, seriously this time.’  


‘I don’t know what you mean...’ Jungkook was surprised by his own voice.  


‘Don’t play dumb, Kookie. I know you like him. I know he likes you back. Go tell him.’ Taehyung urged him with a huge grin.  


Jungkook just shook his head. ‘I don’t know who you’re talking about... Taehyung, where are we?’  


Taehyung chuckled. ‘The Island silly, where we’ve always been... What’s gotten into you today?’  


‘Babe, let’s go. Jiminie’s parents’ ceremony is starting soon. We can’t be late, Jiminie hates that.’ The dark haired boy laughed and waved Taehyung back over.  


‘You can come too if you want Kookie. But only if you bring your boyfriend with you.’ Taehyung teased.  


‘Come on Tae!’  


‘Bye Kookie, I’ll see you later okay.’ Taehyung ran back to the path and grabbed the other boys hand. They took off down the path, Taehyung leading the other. Jungkook watched them go until a voice called to him.  


Jungkook started and felt sick as he lifted his head. “What happened? Taehyung?” Jungkook called out in a cracked voice.  


“Look he’s awake.” A voice drifted over to him.  


“We’re going to have to call for Zelo.” Another voice joined the first.  


Jungkook tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly. He finally started looking at his surroundings. The walls were brightly colored but bare to any decoration. There were no windows and only one door. He was starting to feel claustrophobic. “Hello? Who’s out there?” His voice shook a bit and he wanted to curse.  


“Forgive us for being rude, but we don’t feel like telling you. You see this is our house that you are so rudely crashing in.” The second voice snapped at him.  


“Then let me go. I won’t tell anyone, I don’t know what you guys look like. Where’s Taehyung?” Jungkook shivered as he looked around, something wasn’t right about this place. There wasn’t any sound, Jungkook realized. No cars, no people, no birds. Nothing.  


“I’m sorry, we don’t know who Taehyung is.” That was the first speaker. “Ow, what? It’s not like he can run off.”  


“Can’t you feel his aura? Once he’s out of that room, he’s going to run for the Island and then there’s going to be a war. That’ll be on us.” The second voice hissed.  


“Youngjae, he’s just confused-”  


“What the hell did I say about not wanting him to know our names?” The second voice cried. There was the sound of a door. “Go get Zelo, this is his mess, and his father can’t put him to death.”  


“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back with Zelo.” The first voice called out. Jungkook bit his lips, there was something off. He should’ve heard footsteps even if the rooms were carpeted, but he hadn’t heard anything. Just a soft swish, like sound of displaced air. Jungkook let out a hysterical giggle. Killer Shadows and now kidnapping ghosts, what could possible be next.  


“Are you okay in there?” the second voice called out.  


“No, I’m not okay. I was with Taehyung... What happened? There was a Shadow in the water, but something killed it... And then I don’t remember anything.” Jungkook ripped the sheet off of the bed and tossed it across the room. Only it happened in slow motion. The sheet unfurled and sank to the floor like it was suspended in the ocean...  


The voice on the other side of the wall sighed. “Do you really not know anything, or are you playing dumb? That’s the question that’s eating at me. You can speak fluent Greek, the language of those nasty Island people. But it took you a long while to figure out you were here. Not that we ever have guests, but you’d think they would know a, what would they call this, probably something silly like ‘Kilyfos’. They’re always so literal. Just one of their many flaws.”  


“I- I don’t speak Greek. I took Spanish in school,” Jungkook didn’t know why that stood out in his mind. Taehyung had mentioned Greek...  


He could practically feel the guy on the other side of the wall thinking. “I can’t tell if you’re lying or not with this wall between us... Can I open the door without worrying that you’re going to run off on me? I don’t need Zelo getting mad at me too.”  


“Who’s Zelo? You keep talking about him, but I don’t know anyone with a name like that.” Jungkook stood in the middle of the room, ready to make a run for it when the door opened.  


“No, you wouldn’t. Even if you were from the Island you wouldn’t know him. He’s the one who saved your life, so when he gets here you should probably show him so gratitude.” One wall flared up with a ghostly light that outlined what could pass as a door.  


The wall seemed to fold in on itself just wide enough for him to pass through, but Jungkook was frozen. Several things hit him at once. First, he was in fact under water. Second, he could see the owner of the voice. He, if it could be call that, was a monster. The water reflected off of his skin making it look an iridescent blue. That wasn’t what had his attention, though. His gaze flickered between the mouthful of sharp teeth and the large tail that he had instead of legs.  


It was too much for Jungkook to handle and the world went dark.  


“What did you guys do to him? I thought I told you to make him comfortable.” The new voice sounded angry.  


“I’m sorry. I was just trying to make sure he didn’t run. I didn’t think he would pass out at the sight of me.” The voice that had stayed with him sounded defensive. Jungkook felt a shudder run through him bringing him closer to consciousness.  


“Hey? Are you okay?” The new voice was close to him.  


“We need to wake him up soon. If we don’t get him more of the potion he’ll drown, and then saving him will have been for nothing.” That was the second guy,, the one who went to find ‘Zelo’. The new voice must be him then.  


Zelo let out a sigh. “Thank you for taking him in. You guys didn’t have to.”  


“No, we didn’t. So you can clean this mess up all on your own little prince.”  


“Youngjae, don’t be like that. We couldn’t just let him drown.”  


Youngjae scoffed. “We used to be feared because we could kill an entire ship off people in the night. We’re known for drowning sailors, Daehyun.”  


Jungkook blinked as he came to. “Who are you people?” He managed to croak out. His throat felt like it was closing up.  


“Hey, you’re up.” The person staring down at him looked young. He had soft black hair, that floated in the waves, and icy blue eyes that were filled with concern. If Jungkook’s heart hadn’t been racing before it was now. “Here, drink this.” Jungkook didn’t hesitate to sip from the bowl that was held up to his lips. It was an odd substance it felt like a solid against his lips, but turned into a liquid in his mouth. He drank a few sips and the choking feeling left.  


“What was that?” He still couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy.  


“It was a potion, it makes it so that you can breath down here. Unlike us you don’t have gills.” The boy let out a laugh that sounded like sunshine.  


“Wait, us?” Jungkook frowned and looked around. Sure enough the boy had a long tail, even longer than the first one. He scrambled back. “What do you want from me?”  


The boy pulled back looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I was on patrol with a few guards, my father wants me to know as much about the kingdom as possible even if I’m not the one inheriting it. Uh, anyway, we got rid of the Caligo and we were going to go back to report that and the Islanders in our territory. I stayed behind.” He shifted awkwardly. “You fell into the water and your friends couldn’t reach you without violating the treaty, so I tried to get you back to them, but more Caligo came. I had to get both of us out of there. So I brought you here.”  


Jungkook swallowed hard. “So, what do I have to do to get back to them? Taehyung’s probably worried out of his mind.”  


“He is... He was going to jump into save you, but the tall one stopped him. They didn’t want to violate the treaty, which is understandable, my father can have a temper when it comes to them.” The boy chewed on his lip with mostly human teeth.  


“You didn’t answer my question. How do I get back to them?” Jungkook frowned. He couldn’t stay here.  


“That’s a bit tricky since, we can’t go to the Island, just like they’re not supposed to go right over our territories.” The second voice, Youngjae said. Jungkook jumped when he saw him. He looked more human now, his skin a peachy color until it reached his tail and his teeth looked less jagged.  


“They didn’t though, right. Last night they were in your territory, so you can just take me to the Island and it’ll all be even.” Jungkook tried to explain.  


There was a laugh. “I like him. He’s naive. It’s kinda cute.” The first voice, Daehyun, said. He was grinning at Jungkook when he looked over. He was also in a mostly human state, and his tail looked similar to Youngjae’s.  


“Yeah, I know.” Zelo said softly. When Jungkook looked back at him he swore Zelo was blushing. “I meant, the naive part. There’s no way the Council would be okay with that. They don’t like half of their people much less our people. They're not going to want to admit that their people broke the treaty first.”  


“So what do I do? I can’t get there on my own and I can’t go back home, not with the Shadows there.” Jungkook’s eyes were prickling with tears of frustration.  


“Why don’t you know your way back? All Islanders know how to get there... You’re not a normal human, you can’t be with that aura.” Zelo was studying him with a curious eye, that made Jungkook want to squirm.  


“I’ve never been there before. I thought I was normal until just a while ago when I was having these dreams and then I did something. A Shadow came at me and then I made it go away with this burst of light. I don’t know what’s going on.” Jungkook bit his lip hard to try to hold his tears in. All his stress had finally built up. “I just want to see Taehyung, he’s all I have.” His breath shuddered as he kept swallowing his tears.  


Zelo looked to the others with worry. He had saved the boy on instinct, not knowing how much trouble it would cause. “I- I’m really sorry. Let me think of a reason to be out of my father’s gaze for a while and I’ll take you to the Island. I promise.”  


Jungkook locked eyes with him for the second time and lost it. Zelo looked so sincere that Jungkook felt more relieved than he had felt in a long time. Zelo made a surprised noise and spent a few seconds scooting towards Jungkook and then back again. Finally he crossed the room and held Jungkook, patting his back soothingly. There was a disapproving noise, probably Youngjae, but Zelo didn’t pull away. It was a long while before Jungkook’s tears stopped, all the fear, the uncertainty, the lack of sleep from all the dreams, it was too much. He clung to Zelo for dear life as he sobbed. When he slowly pulled away and the tears trickled to their end, Zelo squeezed him once before pulling away. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually cry like that.” Jungkook wiped his face before remembering he probably didn’t need too since he was underwater anyways.  


“It sounded like you really needed it, so don’t be sorry.” Zelo looked worried again. “I have to go, but I do want to stay. My father just has me under a close watch since the Caligo last night, and Jongup will tell him if I’m gone for too long.”  


“You don’t have to feel like you need to hang around. I promise I won’t run, since you promised me to take me to Taehyung. I can trust your promise, right?” Jungkook held Zelo’s clear gaze.  


“Yeah, you can trust me. I always keep my promises.” Zelo gave him a shy smile and then whispered something to Youngjae before he swam away. For some reason the tail didn’t freak Jungkook out as much. It looked graceful in the waves.  


“Lucky for you that damn boy does always keep his promises.” Youngjae glared at him, but it was nothing compared to Jimin’s glare.  


“You must be hungry.” Daehyun swam around to small house opening what Jungkook assumed were cupboards.  


Youngjae sighed. “Of course you would think about food. He’s human, Daehyun, he needs cooked food.  


Daehyun stopped his rummaging. “Oh, I didn’t think about that... Maybe we could whip up another potion for him instead.”  


Youngjae turned to the other side of the room where there was what looked like a bookshelf filled with all kinds of bottles and volumes of books with titles in a language Jungkook had never seen before. “We could look for one, but there’s really not much for humans here... It was a small miracle that we found the one so you could breathe.”  


“What language are they in? I could help you look.” Jungkook offered. Youngjae sent him a suspicious look. “I don’t fancy starving, I doubt I could do much damage to your books. You guys can move through all this water, but to me it’s like being on the moon.”  


“Most of them are in what you call Latin, and last I heard no humans speak that language anymore.” Youngjae leveled with him as Daehyun started pulling out the most tattered volumes.  


“Oh, right. Then I probably won’t be of much help...” Jungkook looked away to the front of the house and saw a school of fish pass by. “Would you guys mind if I just watched the ocean? I’ve always wanted to see what it’s like down here, but I’ve never had the chance.”  


Youngjae frowned and looked like he was going to say ‘no’, but Daehyun cut him off. “That’s fine, kid. Just stay inside where we can see you. It’s easy to get lost out there.”  


Jungkook grinned and bounced, weightlessly over to the window. This might actually be fun now that he wasn’t in fear for his life. He had always loved the ocean. The sunlight filtered through the water making interesting patterns on the sand. There were all sorts of octopi and fish swimming about not taking any notice of the new comer in their world. He kept a sharp eye out for the bigger fish, barracudas, sharks, eels, the things he always thought were the coolest. Jungkook also figured out that the house was made out of coral, the whole thing was one big reef. It wasn’t until the sun was setting, casting a red glow on the water above that his stomach really started growling. He turned back to the two who were immersed in their work flipping through pages that had an odd green tint to them. “Have you guys found anything yet?”  


Daehyun looked up and smiled. “I think we might have found one, but it was made a couple of centuries ago for our soldiers. It could turn ugly if we’re not careful in accounting for your different DNA.”  


Jungkook came and sat near Daehyun. “What did you have soldiers for?”  


“War. What else would you have soldiers for?” Youngjae snapped without looking up.  


Daehyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t mind him, he’s crankier than a moray when they’ve just woken up. Our people have been at war for a long time. Freshwater folk vs. saltwater folk. Reef dwellers vs. open oceaners. There have always been conflicts. He’s snappy because we were in the last war, I think it was two hundred years ago?” Daehyun paused to recall.  


“One hundred and thirty seven years. It was a civil war... The former king was sending out too many people to fight the humans and too few were coming back. Yongguk, our new king, lead the uprising and ultimately took the throne. He’s the reason why we were banished out here to the open sea.” Youngjae was staring off into the distance with a far off expression.  


“Why did he banish you?” Jungkook wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask, but he needed to know.  


“We were advisors to the old king. We were simple soldiers for a long while until he heard about the strength of our magic and promoted us. We tried to tell him that his one sided war was doing only harm to his people, but he wouldn’t listen to us.” Daehyun was the one to answer.  


“He kept us apart for three years trying to get us to give him a potion or a poison, anything to help him kill off all the land dwellers... We never did help him, but that didn’t matter to Yongguk. We were symbols of an old era and all the horrible things that happened.” Youngjae cleared his throat. “I think he would’ve had us executed if we hadn’t found Ju- Zelo.”  


“Found him?”  


“Yes, the poor boy was just a pup. We found him running from some of the nasty predators. Apparently his other had given birth to him close to shore in hopes of avoiding the war, but she was killed by the humans. The pup had swum all the way out here on his own with barely a scratch.” Youngjae’s lips quirked up into what Jungkook assumed was a smile.  


“We took him in, fed him, and then we had to report it to Yongguk. We wanted to keep him, but Yongguk refused, saying we had no right to raise a child and took him in himself. It was most likely a political agenda, at least at first. The man now has a soft spot for the kid. That boy could charm a hermit crab right out of its shell.” Daehyun chuckled.  


“Wait, two questions. How old is Zelo and his father is the king, like of the sea?” Jungkook’s head was spinning and it wasn’t due to hunger.  


“Zelo’s still just a kid. He couldn’t have been more than a couple months old when we found him, so he’s just one hundred and thirty seven.” Youngjae said before turning back to his book.  


“Yongguk isn’t his real father, just his adoptive one. He has another son that will succeed his throne. What’s his name. Yup, something dumb like that. Our Zelo would be way more fit for the throne.” Daehyun added.  


Jungkook was still trying to wrap his head around Zelo’s age. He didn’t look twenty, much less one hundred and twenty. “What’s your average lifespan?” The question came out without his brain’s permission.  


Daehyun snorted. “What kind of question is that? Our people live as long as they like.”  


Jungkook shook his head “I don’t understand...”  


“You don’t have to understand.” Youngjae said briskly as he handed Daehyun the book he was holding. “This looks like the one don’t you think?”  


“Ah, yes. What do we need?” Daehyun skimmed through it, his smile reverting to a frown. “This is going to be difficult.”  


“Exactly what I was thinking.”  


Jungkook worried at his lip. “What’s the problem?”  


“It says we need something of your usual diet and I don’t suppose you brought any of that with you.” Youngjae asked.  


“No, I don’t think I have anything on me...” Jungkook stuck his hands in all his pockets. “I have half a stick of gum and some crumbs, but I can’t live on gum.”  


Youngjae stuck out a hand. “Give me the crumbs and we’ll see what we can do.” Up close Jungkook could see that there was a translucent webbing between his fingers. He tried his best to place the few crumbs in Youngjae’s hands but they floated around. Youngjae muttered a few words and a bubble formed around the crumbs.  


“That’s pretty cool.” Jungkook mumbled. Neither man answered him as they were both bus pulling vials off of the shelf. Youngjae put the bubble on a raised dais and pulled it to the center of the room.  


“You should step back, magic can get pretty intense.’ Daehyun shooed him back towards the room he woke in. Jungkook placed his hand in the doorway to steady himself, the coral was rough against his palms.  


He watched as the two men started chanting over a bowl with the bubble of crumbs, tossing in different ingredients that Jungkook probably didn’t want to know exactly what they were. Little pulses came off of the dais making gentle waves that soothed over Jungkook’s middle. When they were done adding ingredients Youngjae and Daehyun linked hands and whispered a chant in what sounded like a different language than what they were first chanting in. They closed their eyes as the bowl started emitting a blue light that cast dancing shadows across the room. In a split second the light flared up then went dead, leaving Jungkook temporarily blinded.  


Daehyun patted his shoulder. “Probably should’ve warned you about the flash. But here you go kid.” A bowl was pressed into his hands.  


When Jungkook could see again he saw that it looked like a bowl of solid coconut oil. He went to drink it when Youngjae stopped him. “Slow down, there. You only need a little. We made as much as we could since we don’t know how long it’ll take you to get back home.”  


Jungkook nodded and scooped out a small portion with his fingers and then stuck them in his mouth. He sputtered and coughed as soon as the taste hit his tongue.  


“Woah, you okay there?” It was Daehyun who patted his back. “The taste is off isn’t it?”  


“God damn it, I knew Taehyung stole these.” He shuddered. Taehyung was the only one who could somehow get candy crumbs and ramen flavoring in his pockets.  


“I don’t get it...” Daehyun frowned and looked to Youngjae who just shrugged.  


“I’m sorry. The taste isn’t your fault. I think my friend got weird crumbs in the pockets. Its still edible and my stomach isn’t hurting, so thank you.” Jungkook managed a small smile. He would kill for a soda to wash down the taste.  


“You’re welcome.” Daehyun grinned at the same time Youngjae said “We’re not doing it for you.” An exasperated look passed between the two of them.  


“Thank you anyways. Is it alright if I went to sleep now? I didn’t get very good sleep last night.” Jungkook wasn’t as tired as he had been the last couple days, but he figured he could use some extra sleep if he was going to be swimming all the next day.  


“Sure, we’re going out hunting, so we’ll cast a protection on the house, just in case our magic caught the attention of any unwanteds.” Daehyun said as Youngjae left. His appearance morphed into a full shark as he cleared the coral.  


Jungkook shivered, this time in excitement. He had always thought sharks were beautiful. “Yeah, don’t worry about me.”  


“Okay, we’ll be back before dawn.” Daehyun left and morphed into another shark. He and Youngjae had to be the same type, Jungkook decided since they looked so similar. Zelo was a different kind, for sure, his tail had been twice as long as either of the men’s despite being much younger. Jungkook shook the thoughts from his head. It didn’t really matter what types of sharks they were, all that mattered was getting back to Taehyung.  


Jungkook laid down in the bed in the corner, this time noticing it looked hastily fashioned out of sponges and seaweed. He would be wary to sleep on it if he hadn’t already before. The holes in the coral all closed up plunging him into darkness. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was if Zelo slept in the dark or if he was out hunting again.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook woke from a pleasant dream when the hair on the his neck stood on end. He rolled over slowly trying to make out anything in the darkness. Worst case scenario there were red eyes staring at him and he was finally dead. Best case scenario he was being paranoid. After his week, though, paranoia was a luxury he couldn’t afford. Eyes flashed at him from the dark and Jungkook screamed. A hand clamped over his mouth in a split second. “Shh, shit, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  


Jungkook sighed, it was Zelo. “How did you get in here?”’  


Zelo laughed softly. “I lived here for a while. The coral knows me.”  


“Huh, that’s how you guys lock your doors? The living coral like remembers you. That’s so cool.” Jungkook felt the bed dip as Zelo settled down, Jungkook could feel the tip of Zelo’s tail brush him.  


“How do you guys do it, then?” Zelo sounded like an excited child, Jungkook wished he could see his face. Like the coral could hear his thought the room light up with a soft glow. Jungkook looked up in wonder, the coral on the ceiling must be bioluminescent.  


Jungkook looked back to Zelo, “Um, our homes aren’t living like yours are. We use cut down trees and, um, cement. It’s like clay that hardens to be stronger than stone. To lock our homes we use, well, locks. There are electronic ones that run on a computer and older ones that use little levers that only open when the key matches.” Jungkook had never had to explain simple life to another person before, but the way Zelo hung onto his words made him feel like talking forever just to watch his face.  


“That’s so weird. How can you live in something that’s dead?”  


“I’ve never thought about it like that... It doesn’t feel dead when you’re living there. When there’s paint on the walls and pictures of family. There’s always windows letting in the sunlight.” Jungkook felt a bitter smile cross his face. He didn’t have much experience with warm loving homes. More than anything he fet most at home when he was around Taehyung.  


“That sounds nice, I love the sunlight. Why do you look so sad?” Zelo was looking at him with a worried expression.  
Jungkook let out a surprised gasp. “I- I’m not sad.”  


“You are, I can tell. That’s my special talent.” Zelo reached out his hand, but dropped it before he touched Jungkook.  


“Special talent?” Jungkook tried to steer the conversation away from him.  


“You tell me why you’re sad and I’ll explain my special talent.” Zelo gave him a tentative smile.  


Jungkook couldn’t refuse. “Well, then. I didn’t have many happy homes when I was a kid. But I found one a couple years ago, with Taehyung. We never lived together, but he makes me feel safe, like a home should. That’s why I get sad, sometimes...”  


Zelo nodded. “My mom died when I was really little, I don’t remember her much. Just little snippets, sometimes. Yongguk gave me a good home, but not everyone wants me there. Youngjae and Daehyun are strange, but they love me. I guess they feel like my home.”  


“And your special talent? You can read my emotions?” Jungkook prompted.  


“Yeah, something like that. I can see it in your aura.”  


Jungkook cocked his head. “What’s an aura? I’ve heard it a lot recently.”  


Zelo hummed as he thought. “It’s kind of like a light around a person, most of us, and you, can only feel it. It’s like a feeling of power radiating off of you. I can actually see them. It’s like a halo of light. Your’s is powerful and when you talked about the home it felt sad too.”  


“Woah. Why can’t I feel your aura?” Jungkook hadn’t felt anything from Zelo or even Taehyung. He knew both of them were magic and should have an aura too.  


“I can tell you aren’t trained.” Zelo chuckled. “You let your aura leak out recklessly. Not that that’s a bad thing, I like it. It feels like honesty.”  


Jungkook bit his lip to hold back a smile. “I should probably learn how to control it, then...”  


“Yeah, maybe. Some people might try to take advantage of you.” Zelo cleared his throat. “Can you tell me more about your world? What are those computers you talked about, on the doors?”  


“Can we maybe lay down? I’m tired and I’m sure we have a long way to go tomorrow.”  


Zelo nodded, “Sure, unlike regular sharks I actually enjoy sleep.” He moved to the side of the bed closest to the wall and stretched out. It was odd to see him laid out. His torso was about as long as Jungkook’s, but his tail was twice as long, it spanned almost the full room when it was stretched out.  


Jungkook laid down so that their arms were barely touching as they both looked up at the coral ceiling. “What do you want to know?”  


“Why do you wear those odd coverings? If the world so harsh that you need armor all the time?”  


“You mean, clothes? They’re mostly decoration, I suppose, but we can’t go outside without them it’s seen as indecent.” Jungkook frowned. His thin cotton t shirts wouldn’t protect him from anything, especially when it was wet like it was now. Jungkook suddenly realized that his t shirt was most definitely see through.  


“You’re embarrassed. Why?” Jungkook’s face heated up at Zelo’s question. He needed to learn how to hide his emotions immediately.  


“I- Well, I just realized that my shirt protects me from absolutely nothing.” Not even someone’s gaze.  


“Do you need to be protected? I’m not much, but I can handle a Caligo or two.” Zelo sounded proud.  


“How do you fight them? They move like smoke and don’t seem to be afraid of anything.” Jungkook felt exhausted after just dealing with one and he had the feeling that he was standing on the docks watching him leave.  


“They move like newborns here. Easy prey. You drink a lux potion and chant a vis spell, you can banish several of them at a time. I’m guessing they’re much more formidable on land.”  


Jungkook nodded and a shudder went through him. “Yeah, they way they fight the motion of the water here, well they’re the opposite on land. They mist through the air at the speed of light.”  


“They scare you.”  


“Very much so. Why aren’t you afraid of them?”  


Zelo was silent for a long moment. “I am. I’m just not terrified. If I was terrified then I wouldn’t be able to fight them I would freeze up and that would get me killed.”  


“You sound like a soldier.”  


“I guess I kind of am. I can’t be royal, so I might as well protect them. I don’t hate my brother like most people think. Jongup can say careless things, but it’s only because he doesn’t know what life is like outside the palace. It’s probably like what would happen if I was dropped into your world.”  


Jungkook tried to pick up on what Zelo was feeling, he sounded sincere, but that wasn’t all. “Are you jealous of him? He gets everything because of blood, but doesn’t understand the real world.”  


“Woah, there. You’re heading into treasonous territory. I’m gonna let it slide because I like you.” Zelo laughed. Jungkook felt warm when Zelo said he liked him and by god did he need to shut this down at once. “It’s probably time for us to get some sleep, the Island isn’t far if I swam alone, but your people don’t swim well.”  


“That is an insult I can tell. I’m going to let it slide because I like you, but you watch it.” Oh god was he flirting, it felt like flirting. He needed to get out of here. Or just drop dead. If Zelo picked up on his mood he didn’t say anything. Soon the embarrassment faded and he was lulled off by the sound of waves swirling over the coral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting to get really excited for this story~


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness. There were no stars in the sky. He could feel wet grass beneath his hands as he sat. A flare went through the sky. A falling star. It came crashing down to earth. The star illuminated the area that surrounded it as it sat perfectly on a silver flower.  


That’s him. The thought flitted through Jungkook’s mind. But who was he? Where would Jungkook know this star from? He got to his feet to take a closer look. A shadow detached itself from the darkness on the other side of the clearing. His heart started racing. This is when it ends.  


Red eyes. They twinkled as they laughed at him, laughed at his fear. They wouldn’t kill him quickly this time. The star sizzled melting into the petals of the flower. Then flared up brightening the whole clearing. The shadow hissed and cried as the light penetrated its being. It shattered with a screech.

“Jungkook?” Zelo’s voice shattered the dream. Jungkook sat up and only Zelo’s reflexes kept their heads from colliding.  


“What did I say? What did I say when I was dreaming?” Jungkook managed to gasp. His chest felt like it was tightening up on him again.  


“I- I don’t know. You need some more of the breathing potion, though. Your heartbeat’s racing.” Though Zelo showed nothing but concern a giggle bubbled out of Jungkook’s throat. Zelo looked like he was floating in midair. “Jungkook, are you okay?”  


“Sorry, I- Nevermind. I’ll take that potion.” Zelo nodded and swam out to the living room. He came back with a bowl that Jungkook recognised. He took it and sipped some of the liquid. “Will we have to take this with us?”  


“For safety, yes. I don’t want you drowning on me or god forbid having us swim at the surface.” Zelo softened the blow with a winning smile. What had Daehyun said he could charm a hermit crab out of its shell? That might be an understatement.  


“Yes, god forbid.” He really hoped that no one could see the stars in his eyes.  


“Come on, boys, you need to get going if you don’t want to meet the guards on their patrols.” Youngjae was flitting to and fro packing a satchel with bowls and small books.  


Zelo rolled his eyes and helped Jungkook to his feet. “I’m coming mom. You can relax. I’m just going and coming back.”  


Youngjae hugged him gently. “I know, I just have a bad feeling... I’ll wake up Daehyun so he can say goodbye.” He pulled back and rushed off to another room. Jungkook hadn’t noticed it because the coral had been closed making it look just like a wall.  


Jungkook stretched and waited by the window. He didn’t want to get in the way of their family. Daehyun sounded tired when he said his goodbyes, he told Zelo to be careful, told him to come right back. “Of course I will. Love you, bye.”  


“We love you, too.” Youngjae called as they left. The coral closed behind them automatically.  


“You didn’t promise them you would be right back.” Jungkook murmured.  


Zelo looked surprised, “Well, I suppose I didn’t... It’s this way, be careful in the open ocean, it’s dangerous.”  


“Yeah, okay.” Jungkook leveled him with a sarcastic look. “You’re going to be telling me that we should hold hand so we don’t get lost next.” Jungkook float-stepped off in the direction Jungkook had pointed in.  


Jungkook felt the displacement of the water as Jungkook swam up close. “You know that’s not a bad idea. Especially with you not knowing how to swim.”  


“I know how to swim!” Jungkook was incensed. “I’ll have you know that I was the youngest kid in my class to get red cross certified and I have been at the beach another time.”  


“Oh, one other time? You’re right, you know so much more than me.” Zelo swam a lap around Jungkook to prove his point.  


“Sarcasm is unbecoming. Hasn’t anyone told you that?” Jungkook frowned.  


“Hasn’t anyone told you that? I get the feeling that sarcasm is your default setting.” Zelo laughed as he did another lap.  


Jungkook stopped to frown. “Would you stop reading my mind? And stop taking laps, it’s annoying.”  


“Mind reading would be an awful special talent.” Zelo stopped swimming. “I could probably carry you, if you want.”  


Jungkook shot Zelo a dirty look. “I’m not letting you carry me like a baby.”  


“I never said like a baby. I just said I could speed up our progress by carrying you.” His wicked grin was as irritating as it was cute, which was irritating.  


“Fine, but only because I need to get there as soon as possible. I will let you carry me this once and only this once.” Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest.  


“You’re not happy.” Zelo stayed an arm’s length away. “I’m teasing, mostly. We can swim the slow way, I really don’t mind.”  


Jungkook slowly uncrossed his arms. “It’s okay, you can carry me. Just- Don’t drop me.”  


“I promise I won’t drop you.” Zelo opened his arms. Jungkook let out a sharp breath and slipped the bag strap over his shoulders like a seat belt. Zelo gave him a questioning look as he let his arms drop.  


“It’s for safety.” Zelo shrugged and tightened his arms around Jungkook’s waist. Jungkook’s arm circled Zelo’s shoulder as his feet left the ocean floor.  


“Hold on tight.” Zelo whispered.  


Jungkook felt Zelo flex and then he was flying. It was like driving in convertible with the top down, except there was no seat, no seat belt, there was just Zelo. Jungkook was terrified. He kept his eyes shut tight and clung to Zelo like a lifeline. Zelo on the other hand was obviously elated. Jungkook could feel it in every subtle twitch of Zelo’s muscles as he dipped and dove riding currents as easily as one would switch lanes on a highway.  


“Jungkook, open your eyes. There’s something you should see.” Zelo’s voice was gentle, probably because he could sense Jungkook’s fear. Jungkook shook his head. No way in hell would he be opening his eyes. “Please, for me?” Zelo slowed down.  


Jungkook took two deep breaths and opened his eyes slowly. “I can’t see anything.” Of course he couldn’t his face was buried in Zelo’s chest.  


A laugh rumbled through Zelo. “Look down, silly.”  


“No way in hell. You’re not supposed to look down.” Jungkook shook his head.  


“Fine, then.” Zelo rolled over abruptly, jostling Jungkook so that he was suddenly staring into an abyss.  


The ocean floor was no longer visible. Just a deep trench of darkness. “Oh fuck.” Jungkook siezed up.  


“Calm down, I got you. You’ll see it in just a second.” Zelo rubbed his back soothingly, but it didn’t help.  


Jungkook’s breath caught when he saw what Zelo wanted to show him. “Is that- Is that a castle?” The soft pinks and electric blues rose out of the gloom of the trench in startling and delicate domes.  


“That’s the capitol. The castle is in the center and around is the open markets. There’s fields and houses after that.” Zelo sounded proud. Rightfully so, the place was gorgeous. Jungkook found himself leaning forward to see it better as they floated by.  


“It’s amazing. Is that where you live?” Jungkook couldn’t imagine living in such a riot of color. No fall leaves could compare.  


“Right in the middle of all of it. I like Youngjae and Daehyun’s house better though. It’s less congested.” Zelo shrugged and righted them so that Jungkook could see the sky reflected on the water.  


“You live in the city and long for the country.” Jungkook let out a soft laugh. “That sounds about right.”  


“You’ve felt like that, too?”  


Jungkook shook his head. “No, I had foster parents that lived out in the country. I couldn’t stand it. It was too quiet. I wanted to go back to the city.”  


“Really? It must be beautiful there.”  


It was Jungkook’s turn to laugh. “Not really. There’s so much pollution; light pollution, air pollution, noise pollution... I guess I missed the chaos.”  


Zelo was silent for a long time, as they kept low to the floor. “Why do they do that? Cause so much pain?”  


The seaweed tickled Jungkook as he tried to think of an answer. “I don’t know. Sometimes people care more about power than about the people they’re hurting to get it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Jungkook, wake up. You need to eat something.” Jungkook started awake. “You fell asleep, but I can feel your stomach growling.”  


“I fell asleep?” Jungkook rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t have any dreams... Did I say anything?”  


Zelo shook his head. “No, once you were out you were out.”  


“That’s the first time in a long time... Uh, nevermind.” Jungkook took a look around them. It looked like they had long left shallow waters and the reefs behind and were in the open ocean.  


Zelo hummed. “Well, want to see how we set a picnic here in the open?” Jungkook nodded and tightened his arms around Zelo’s neck. Zelo reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket. He shook it out and whispered, “Innato.” Out of the corner of his eye Jungkook saw the blanket shiver in the waves then still. Zelo set Jungkook down on the blanket and it stayed firm underneath him.  


“Woah, it’s like a waterbed.” Jungkook bounced so that it would sway under him.  


Zelo laughed. “I don’t know what a waterbed is, but I’ll take your word for it.”  


“I’ll have to show you one sometime.” Jungkook flopped down so he was sitting.  


Zelo handed him the bag. “Everything for you is in there, but I need to hunt.”  


“Okay, thanks.” Jungkook pulled out his ‘meal’, but Zelo wasn’t leaving. “What are you waiting for? I really hope you’re not planning on eating me.”  


Zelo snorted. “I’m not going to eat you. I just don’t want you to freak out...”  


“Freak out about what?” Jungkook ate a mouthful of his potion.  


“It’s just you don’t know much about this world and if I just-”  


Jungkook cut him off with a hand. “Hey, I already saw Youngjae and Daehyun go full shark. I promise you won’t freak me out.”  


Zelo looked surprised. “Oh, well then...” He trailed off. Zelo disappeared from view under the blanket. Jungkook was quick to look over the edge, his eyes widened as a shark that was three times larger than him lazily circled under him. It was surprisingly easy to reconcile the image of Zelo’s cute smile with the 20 foot predator in the darker water below. He moved with the same grace and precision, his tail waved like a ribbon in the wind.  


He was beautiful, and dangerous. Zelo was moving towards a school of fish, he sprinted at break neck speed then jerked to a sudden stop. His tail acted as whip to stun the fish. Jungkook turned back to his own food as Zelo enjoyed his. It wasn’t that Jungkook couldn’t watch, he could feel that Zelo was embarrassed that Jungkook was watching.  


Jungkook looked through the bag for a while, but there wasn’t much in it. A book, two jars of potions for him and another that he wasn’t sure about. Jungkook sighed and laid back. He never thought he would be able to gaze at the sky through the ocean. It was more beautiful than watching the sky on the water.  


“Are you napping again?” Zelo’s voice had its teasing lilt back.  


“Just watching the sky. It’s peaceful down here.” Jungkook rolled onto his side to see Zelo. .  


“Then why do you want to go back so badly?”  


Jungkook was shocked, Zelo actually looked solemn. “It’s my home. If you suddenly got dropped in my world wouldn’t you want to go back?”  


“Right, we should get going again.” Zelo grabbed the bag without looking at Jungkook and started rolling the blanket up.  


“Zelo? You understand that I have to go back home, right? I don’t want to leave here, but it’s not where I belong...”  


“I get it. It’s fine.” Zelo shrugged, but still wouldn’t meet Jungkook’s eyes.  


Jungkook frowned, but there was no more he could say. He would love to stay, but there was Taehyung. He couldn’t just leave his best friend to worry about him forever. He still needed to figure out his dreams, too, what they meant and how to control them. He slid off the blanket and had to tread water as Zelo shoved it back in his bag. “We’re- We’re still okay, right?”  


Zelo finally smiled, “My promise still stands. You can trust me.”  


“I know that. I just-” Don’t like seeing you sad... Jungkook couldn’t say it out loud though. “Never mind.” Jungkook swam to his place in Zelo’s arms, except this time he kept the bag strap between them. He wasn’t sure if wanted their to be some sort of barrier between them or if he wanted Zelo to know that he did trust him.  
Jungkook spent a long while trying to figure out the words to say that would make Zelo feel any better. But there was nothing he could think of that would make him feel better in this situation...  


“We’re getting close.” Zelo broke the silence and set Jungkook down on the sand. “It’s probably best to keep a low profile from here on.”  


“It’s getting dark... Should we camp out, wait for dawn?” Jungkook was making any excuse to stay with Zelo at this point. He didn’t feel right just letting him leave with how they were, not when Jungkook had the feeling they would never see each other again. He also couldn’t see in the dark.  


“No, I’ll lead you. It’s just there are Caligos around and Island patrols. The dark is the best way for us to get in unnoticed.” Zelo grabbed his hand hesitantly, waiting for Jungkook to pull away.  


“The dark is also the best time to get nabbed by a shadow and never be seen again.” Jungkook pointed out.  


“I have a lux potion in the bag. We can light our way with it and fight off any Caligos we come across. You’ll be okay.” Zelo rummaged in the bag to pull out the only jar with unknown contents.  


But Jungkook wasn’t looking at the jar he was staring at Zelo. “No, ‘we’ll’ be okay. Why did you say ‘you’ll’?”  


“Slip of the tongue. We’ll be okay.” Zelo wasn’t trying to reassure him, he was trying to placate him...  


“Fine. How does the potion work?” Jungkook crossed his arms.  


Zelo flashed a smile. “We’re using it as a lantern.” Zelo cupped his hands to create a bubble like Youngjae had before. When the bubble was twice the size of Zelo’s fist he let it float and opened the jar. The contents looked like glow in the dark paint, only slightly giving off light. Zelo dipped two fingers in and painted a symbol on the bubble. It flared to life surrounding them both in light, just as the ocean was being painted in the colors of sunset.  


“What was that symbol?” Jungkook thought it looked similar to a symbol that he had seen Taehyung draw. But it wouldn’t make sense that they would both draw the same symbol unless they used the same magic.  


“Protection. We need to move. Magic draws attention.” Zelo linked their arms so they both were enveloped in the light.  


Jungkook let himself be lead along, like he had the whole day. Except this time he was watching the shadows like a hawk. He wasn’t sure if it was paranoia or the water was actually turning inky. “Zelo, what happens if the Shadows do come after us?”  


“We pray that we can get to the Island before they break through the barrier.” Zelo was swimming about as fast as Jungkook was doggy paddling through the darkening water.  


“Okay, then, how far is the Island?” The Shadows were definitely moving.  


“I’m not exactly sure... I’ve never been there before.” Not reassuring.   


“Okay, and just how far are the Shadows?” Jungkook felt his eyes prickling with tears. He wasn’t sure if he could keep the Shadows at bay again.  


“Close, we have to keep moving.” The somber look, definitely not reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to be my algebra tutor and explain exponential and logarithmic equations i'd love you forever...


	9. Chapter 9

Jungkook gasped. It could be because he was running out of the breathing potion. More likely it was because he had lost the light a few minutes ago. Jungkook was swimming for dear life, but he could feel the icy grips of Shadows on his legs. He was vaguely aware of his ragged breathing and the blood pounding in his ears.  


Light lanced through the water and Jungkook screeched to a standstill. Hands shot out for him and he almost fought them. But then he felt it.  


Peace. Taehyung found him.  


He was ripped from the water and his lungs started screaming. He convulsed and spit up water for what felt like forever. When he could finally breathe again the tears started. 

“Jungkook!” That was Taehyung’s voice, the voice of home.  


“We have to find him.” Jungkook’s voice was raw from the sea water.  


Taehyung threw a towel around his shoulders. “Find who?”  


“Zelo, he helped me. He got me here. We have to find him. I don’t know how we got separated, but we have to find him, Taehyung.” Jungkook was forcibly trying to slow down his breathing, but he was too panicked for it to work. It was making his breathes shudder and sigh.  


“We’re getting you out of here first.” Taehyung tried to turn to the man driving the boat, but Jungkook stopped him.  


“No, you don’t understand. He saved my life. We’re finding him.” Jungkook must have sounded determined enough because Taehyung stood to talk to the man. They argued for a few long moments before Taehyung won.  


The boat swung back around and the light was once again illuminating more Shadows than Jungkook was comfortable with. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Taehyung had to find Zelo, they had to get to him before the Shadows.  


“There’s a huge cluster of Shadows dead ahead. They’re distracted by something, but that can change in an instant. We need to get out of here.” Seokjin tried to bring the boat back around, but Jungkook took off towards the front of the boat. If Seokjin and Taehyung weren’t going to save Zelo, then he would.  


“Jungkook what are you doing?” Taehyung grabbed for him, but only got the towel off of his shoulders.  


“Saving him.” Jungkook managed to call out before he jumped into the poorly illuminated water. It was a horrible plan... The plan being dive in head first to a cluster of Shadows to hopefully save Zelo who is hopefully still alive.  


The icy water knocked the air from Jungkook’s lungs, but he pushed forward. He could feel Shadows wrapping their hands around every inch of his skin. But he elbowed his way forward, he could feel the lingering body heat of another living being. Zelo. Jungkook was losing consciousness. He could feel his sight dimming even though everything around him was black.  


One last reach. His hand closed around something. It was slippery material, Zelo’s bag. He yanked and pulled at it. The Shadows hissing and tittering as he disturbed whatever they were doing to Zelo.  


Hands dragged him from the water again, but this time he wasn’t getting pulled up alone. He wrenched at the bag with all the strength left in his arms and finally he could see Zelo.  


Or rather just his arm appearing out of the inky Shadows. But it was enough. Enough for Jungkook to grab onto. Enough for them both to be dragged aboard.  


“You fucking idiot!” Taehyung was mad at him. “He can’t breath above water! You’re killing him by saving him.”  


Jungkook pushed him away. Zelo looked paler than death. It might just be the harsh lights of the boat, but his blue grey skin looked more grey than the ethereal color it had been before. He quickly dug through the bag and fished out all three jars. Luckily they were all still there despite the wild chase. He discarded his meal potion and uncapped the the other two. The lux potion was mostly gone, but the dredges still glowed faintly.  


“Jungkook what the fuck are you doing? You have no training and no idea what that does.” Taehyung was hovering nervously as Seokjin got them the fuck out of the cluster.  


In truth Jungkook had no fucking clue what he was doing. But if he had anything to go on his instincts had to count. He dumped the two potions together and mixed them crudely with his fingers. He then used his fingers to blindly start painting symbols on Zelo’s face, arms, chest. All the skin he could get to with as much of the potion as possible.  


“Jungkook, seriously, stop, right now. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Taehyung was more panicked than when he accidentally set his toaster on fire. Jungkook only sat back when he was out of potion. It had been maybe two minutes. Jungkook remembered reading that drowning took three or more minutes. Zelo had a chance. The seconds ticked by like hours.  


Zelo let out a strangled gasp as his body absorbed the potion. He rolled to the side and started choking out water. The water started straining from every pour and Zelo seemed to shrivel. Jungkook let out a gasping sob. He shouldn’t have just done whatever he wanted. He should know by now to listen to Taehyung. “Jungkook, what the fuck did you do?”  


“I don’t know.” Jungkook swallowed back tears. Zelo looked like all the color had been leached out of him. Jungkook reached out despite Taehyung’s loud objections. When he touched Zelo’s shoulder he let out a shuddering sigh. Jungkook jerked back at the sound.  


Zelo trembled and a white film started flaking off of him. It revealed dark hair and pale skin raised in goosebumps. Jungkook grabbed the towels Taehyung had tried to give him earlier. He rubbed away the waxy substance, and tried to lift Zelo into a sitting position. When he shifted Zelo his body separated from his tail, it fell away like dust leaving Zelo with a pair of human legs. Jungkook hurried to cover him from the freezing air and ocean spray.  


“How did this happen?” Jungkook looked to Taehyung, who was as white as a sheet.  


He just shook his head. “I’ve never seen anything like this. The only ? we’ve ever had at the Island is an ambassador. And there’s never been anything like this...” Taehyung looked like he might throw up at any second.  


“We can still take him right.” Jungkook didn’t think he was going to let go of Zelo again until the color returned to his cheeks.  


“We have to now, but I don’t know how long the Council will let him stay. Do you know who he is? If he’s not going to missed for a while then that’ll buy us a couple days.” 

Taehyung had collapsed and was taking deep breaths.  


Jungkook was not going to tell him the truth. Not until Zelo had woken up, at least. “Uh, I don’t really know. We talked, but not about his... home life?”  


“Jungkook, are you asking a fucking question or did you not talk?” Taehyung was glaring at him. When Mr. Sunshine Taehyung started glaring it was best to just agree and then shut your mouth.  


“Not a question. We really didn’t talk much.” And now he needed to shut up.  


“Taehyung, chill out. We’re almost to the Island and I’m sure we’ll have a welcoming committee.” Seokjin had presumably set the boat on auto, because he came and sat next to Taehyung with a sigh.  


“I’m gonna get skinned alive this time.” Taehyung rubbed his hands over his face.  


“Yes, and if your parents greet us I’m going to say you took me hostage.” Seokjin let out a soft laugh at Taehyung’s groan.  


“Fuck you. I am going to drag you kicking and screaming to hell with me.”  


“What about our guest and his... guest?” Seokjin’s gaze was hard and calculating, but not as intense as Taehyung’s.  


“I have no clue. It was one thing to bring him before, but now... I’ve broken more rules than I can come back from.”  


Jungkook bit his lip as unshed tears threatened to brim over. “I’m sorry. I really just couldn’t leave him to the Shadows.”  


Taehyung let out a deep sigh. “It’s not your fault, Kookie. I wasn’t supposed to bring you to the Island and then I wasn’t supposed to go looking for you. But you know that I would fight every Shadow to find you, right?” Jungkook felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. “Well, maybe not every Shadow. Maybe one? No, I’d fight Mr. Holloway, but that’s about it.”  


Jungkook let out a choked laugh. “Mr. Holloway could kick your ass.”  


“No way, the guy’s like fifty years old. All I’d have to do was kick out his bum knee.” Taehyung’s smile was coming back slowly.  


“Wow, there’s the Taehyung I know. Beating up old disabled men.” Jungkook tsked exaggeratedly.  


Seokjin looked between them wide eyed. “Taehyung beats people up? Since when? I couldn’t get him to take a defense class for money.”  


“It’s a joke, Seokjin.” Taehyung laughed while Seokjin grumbled about kids these days and poor humour like he wasn’t only a few years older.  


Jungkook could hear voices on the wind and the sweep of a spotlight flashed overhead. “We’re getting close. Ready for hell?”  


Taehyung shook his head. “Not one bit. How about you, Kookie; ready to meet my parents?”  


Jungkook’s laugh was brittle. “Ha, no. Not one bit.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook was on the Island. He was finally there. It wasn’t what he had expected... First, Seokjin had been kind enough to give them both cloaks. He had quickly explained that everyone on the Island wore them and they would stand out if they weren’t wearing them. However, Jungkook failed to see how the light grey cloaks that almost glowed in the night was blending in. They did keep out the cold, though and for that Jungkook was grateful.  


Then he had to carry Zelo. The boy was at least a head taller than Jungkook and he was complete dead weight. Even carrying him bridal style was hard to do making Jungkook thankful for his days in sports.  


Of course, Taehyung’s parents were exactly how he had imagined. Intimidating, cold as ice, and scary as hell. Sure they looked like Taehyung, if Taehyung was a mix between the Terminator and a block of ice. They greeted them at the dock with two hooded men to hold what looked like old gas lanterns.  


“So glad you could join us, Taehyung.” Taehyung’s mother’s gaze had passed over him like he was nothing more than a bug. On the other hand Taehyung’s father was glaring at him and the shrouded figure in his arms.  


“I’m also glad mother.” Taehyung’s face had turned stony.  


“Seokjin.” She acknowledged him with a nod that he returned and then she gaze turned back to him. “You, I assume, are Jungkook.”  


“Yes, I am ma’am.” Jungkook’s palms were sweating making it hard to keep his grip on Zelo.  


“Hmm.” She didn’t say anything more, just studied his every twitch.  


“Show him to his room, Taehyung. We expect you at breakfast tomorrow morning.” Taehyung’s father said before turning on heel and walking off. Taehyung’s mother followed after him, her shoes tapping against the wood dock.  


Taehyung let out a whoosh of air. “That could’ve gone way worse. What put them in a good mood?”  


“That was a good mood?” Jungkook readjusted his grip on Zelo. “I’d hate to see them in a bad mood.”  


“Yes, you would hate to see that. I’ll shroud the boat, you take Jungkook inside.” Seokjin jumped back in the boat and waved Taehyung off.  


“Thanks, Seokjin. I owe you one. I mean it.” Taehyung said sincerely. Seokjin smiled softly and waved them off again. “Come on, Kookie. Let’s go storm the castle.”  


Taehyung lead him towards the soft light of street lamps. The town looked like something out of a fairy tale. The houses were classic German gothic, half timbered with soft colors. Almost every house was growing something in planters under the windows and through the breaks in the houses he could see more gardens behind the houses. Taehyung lead him through the middle of the town, Jungkook assumed it was the middle since the houses had turned into small shops surrounding a large fountain. He was getting tired quickly, but he was too awed to notice. Taehyung finally stopped at a house that was at the edge of town. He knocked softly and there was the sounds of shuffling and a light flaring up before the door opened.  


Jungkook didn’t know who he expected, but he was surprised when Jimin poked his head out of the door. “Did you find him?” Jimin’s eyes were squeezed shut as he yawned.  


“Yeah, can he stay with you tonight?” Taehyung’s eyes were shining with what looked like uncontrollable fondness.  


Jimin’s eyes snapped to him. “I guess so, but who’s the other one?”  


“I’ll come explain to you tomorrow after breakfast with my parents.” Taehyung said as Jimin stood away from the door to let them in.  


“Yeah, you guys can go upstairs. There’s an extra bedroom at the end of the hall.” Jimin pointed.  


“Thanks.” Jungkook whispered and climbed the stairs leaving Taehyung and Jimin whispering by the door.  


Jungkook gently laid Zelo on the bed and covered him with the blankets that were folded at the bottom of the bed. Zelo was still shivering, but he didn’t feel like he had a fever. Jungkook glanced around the bare room. It looked sort of like a dorm room before people moved in. Just one bed, one desk and an empty closet. At least it looked like it was cleaned often enough that Jungkook wasn’t worried about dust.  


Jungkook rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted a shower, but he didn’t want to interrupt whatever was going on downstairs. More than anything he was just tired. He wiggled out of his jeans throwing them over the desk chair and then tossed the cloak over it. With how bundled up Zelo was he wouldn’t need much to keep him warm. He climbed under the covers and spooned against Zelo’s back.

Jungkook was sitting on the hilltop, the one looking over the sea. He looked around expecting to see Taehyung and that other boy, but they were nowhere in sight. He flopped back and watched the hawks soar through the air. He could see a faint shimmer in sky, he knew what it was, but it slipped away from him like fog clearing away from the sun.  


The grass rustled at someone approached him. “What are you still doing here?” Was that Jimin?  


“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asked back as he felt the man lay down with him.  


“That’s my question, Jungkook. Don’t you think you’re going too far to avoid him?”  


“Avoid who?” Jungkook was just playing along. He knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer in this dream world.  


“I can’t believe I was jealous of you.” Jimin snorted. “You wouldn’t know you were in love if there was a billboard to announce it.”  


“How do you know what a billboard looks like?”  


Jimin punched his shoulder. “I haven’t been on this Island forever, you know. And neither will he.”  


“I know.” And Jungkook did know. He knew that none of this was permanent.  


“I know you know.” Jimin let out a deep sigh. “You should open up more. You’re so nice here, but on the Island...” He tsked.  


‘Wait, you know this is a dream...” Jungkook shot up to look at Jimin.  


“Jungkook, you know these aren’t dreams.” Jimin laughed.  


Jungkook shook his head. “No, I’m dreaming right now. These are dreams.”  


Jimin shook his head. “Nah, they’re not. Dreams don’t come true.”  


“None of my dreams have ever come true...” Jungkook trailed off. That wasn’t exactly true. He had seen the Island before he came and Zelo saved him in both dreams and real life. But his dreams were still just dreams.  


“I can see you thinking. Just come talk to me when you wake up.” Jimin patted his shoulder when he sat up. Then he was gone. He just disappeared.  


“This takes the cake for the weirdest one yet.” Jungkook flopped back into the grass and threw his arm over his eyes.

The smell of bacon and eggs woke him up gently. It was nice to be roused in a completely not terrifying way for once. Being warm and tangled up with someone also helped. He heard a sleepy sigh come from the other person in bed and it was then that Jungkook remembered where he was. Jungkook squinted in the light coming in the windows and unwrapped Zelo’s arms from around his shoulders. Zelo looked peaceful in his sleep and the color was back in his cheeks.  


Jungkook wanted to go find the kitchen right away as his stomach grumbled, but he couldn’t leave Zelo to wake up confused in an unfamiliar place. “Zelo.” He prodded Zelo’s shoulder gently, and the man just rolled over with a grumble. “Zelo, you need to wake up.” He tried again and this time Zelo squinted at him.  


“What’s going on?” His voice sounded hoarse like he had gargled salt water.  


“I’ll explain, just wake up.” Jungkook moved to sit at the desk chair.  


Zelo looked around with growing confusion. “Where am I?”  


“The Island. We were chased by Shadows and then Taehyung found us...” Jungkook gnawed on his lip, he wasn’t sure how to tell Zelo he did an unknown spell on him.  


“I can’t be on the Island. I can’t get through the wards without... legs... Jungkook, what happened to me?” Zelo had thrown off the blanket and was touching his skin with worry.  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to really. I just- The Shadows had you and I panicked. I had to save you, but out of the water you weren’t breathing-”  


“Yeah, Jungkook! I can’t live out of the water. What the fuck did you do to me?” Zelo was get hysterical, his voice rising higher and louder.  


“I’m sorry, please calm down. I’ll get you back out into the water.” Jungkook wanted to cry again. His tough guy image had been thoroughly smashed by everything going on. He hadn’t cried for a decade before all of this and now he was constantly on the verge of tears.  


Zelo must have sensed that and the buried his face in his hands to take deep breaths. “How did this happen?”  


“I- Well, I used the breathing potion and mixed it with what was left of the lux potion and I did something... I’m actually not sure exactly what I did... But you started breathing again and it gave you legs...”  


“Yes, I can see that. I don’t know how you did it either... Becoming human for my kind is death. Your special talent goes away with your magic and it kills you, Jungkook.” Zelo was starting to calm down, but he still didn’t look at Jungkook.  


“I- I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Jungkook started crying steadily.  


“Of course you didn’t know. You know nothing about where you are right now and you know even less about my kind.” Zelo was angry and rightfully so. “That’s why it’s so hard to believe that I can still feel your emotions. I still have my magi.”  


Jungkook sniffled. “You do?”  


“Yeah... I have no idea how, but I’m still me. Please stop crying. I’m okay, you just have to reverse whatever you did before my dad finds out I’m missing.” Zelo let out a deep sigh as Jungkook tried to reign in his tears. “Have you told them my name?”  


Jungkook shook his head, before he realized Zelo was still avoiding eye contact. “No, I didn’t tell them anything, just that you saved me.”  


“Good, call me Junhong from now on. It’s my real name. ‘Zelo’ was the name given to me in the castle.”  


“Okay.” Jungkook couldn’t help, but feel hurt. Zelo-Junhong hadn’t even trusted him with his real name.  


“Good morning.” Jimin skipped in with a plate of food. “I thought you two would be hungry...” Jimin trailed off as he took in the dark mood clouding the room. “I’ll just leave it here.” He set it on the desk before high tailing it out of the room.  


“Who is he?” Junhong motioned to the door.  


Jungkook shook his head. “He’s Taehyung’s friend, ex boyfriend, crush, person. I don’t know the full story. We’re at his house though, we came in the middle of the night and he let us stay.”  


Junhong nodded. “He was on the boat with you when he fell, wasn’t he? He seems familiar.”  


“Yeah, he was. He didn’t like me much... I don’t know why he’s bringing us breakfast...” Jungkook’s stomach rumbled again. That said he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  


Junhong apparently agreed. He had slid to the edge of the bed and was practically drooling at the plate. “What are those?”  


“Hmm. Oh, right. Eggs and bacon. Traditional breakfast foods.” Jungkook explained and handed over the plate.  


Junhong picked up the fork and started shoveling it all in. “This is great.” He said around a mouthful.  


“Yeah, I think so.” Jungkook cracked a smile. “I’m going to get another plate and some clothes. You can’t just wear the cloak all day.” Jungkook got up and slipped into his jeans. Junhong looked like he wanted to ask why he couldn’t just wear the cloak all day, but Jungkook was already out the door.  


Jungkook followed the smell of food to what looked like a kitchen but it was an odd mix of new and old technology. There was an old fashioned ice box next to an electric stove and it seemed everything at the Island was light by sconces. He was so busy taking in the sights he didn’t notice he had walked in on a conversation. “Well, hello. You must be Jungkook.”  


Jungkook snapped back to reality. Jimin was sitting with a tan man, sunglasses perched on top of his head. “Huh, yeah. I’m Jungkook.”  


“I’m Namjoon, nice to meet you kid.” Namjoon shook his hand.  


“What did you come down for? Presumably not just to meet this clumsy bastard.” Jimin piped up over a cup of tea.  


“I came down for clothes actually. And more breakfast Junhong was really hungry.” Jungkook was trying to keep his suspicion off his face. Jimin had pulled a 180 on him and had turned into a sunshine child to rival Taehyung.  


“Junhong, that’s the Okeanos' name?” Namjoon asked and Jimin skipped off to another room.  


“Yeah.” Jungkook kept his answer short. He didn’t know Namjoon or why he wanted to know so much about Junhong.  


Namjoon waited for a moment for him to continue. “Alright then. I get that you probably don’t want to talk. We can wait for Taehyung and Jin.”  


Jimin popped back in with a large bag in his hands. “Here, something in here should fit both of you. I’ve never been as tall as, well, either of you. But there were some old things in my brother’s room.”  


“Thank you Jimin. Really.” Jungkook was sincere despite his suspicions.  


“Well, it’s mostly for Taehyung not you, but you’re welcome.” Jimin smiled angelically.  


There it was. The answer to his suspicions. Jungkook nodded and went back to the room. Junhong had the window cracked and was looking out over the town. “I’m back. I have clothes.” Jungkook tossed the bag on the bed and started rifling through. There were graphic tees and jeans, mixed with linen ruffled shirts and breeches. Jungkook grabbed the former and a pair of underwear for himself and left the bag open for Junhong. “I’m gonna change. You probably should too. Unless, you-”  


“I can figure out how to put on clothes, Jungkook. We used them sometimes in important ceremonies, and I watched out you put on the bottoms earlier.” Junhong didn’t look away from the window.  


“Sorry, I was being stupid and assuming things again.” Jungkook sighed, crossing the hall to the bathroom. He changed quickly berating his stupid mouth for getting him in trouble again. It was so much easier when he was the one out of place. He hadn’t had to worry about causing any permanent damage.  


Jungkook shook the thoughts from his head. He had to be ready for Taehyung’s parents and the Council and everything else the Island was going to throw at him. He also had to be ready to protect Junhong’s interests as well since Jungkook got him into this whole mess. When he entered Junhong was pulling on the sleeves of a fluffy sweater. “Isn’t a little warm out to be wearing a heavy sweater?” Jungkook questioned.  


“No, I’ve been cold since I woke up, actually. It must be whatever the spell did. I think I don’t have as thick skin.” Junhong gave him a slight smile.  


“I am sorry, Junhong. And I promise I’ll do everything to turn you back.” This time Jungkook didn’t look away, he needed Junhong to know he was sincere.  


“I know, Jungkook. It was the biggest shock of my life waking up here. I think I can understand how you felt... And you handled it without getting angry or scared, you just asked a few questions and you watched. You tried to understand, so I’m going to try to do the same.” Junhong looked embarrassed.  


“Junhong, I was terrified.” Jungkook let his back rest against the wall. “I was constantly about to cry I was so scared. But yeah, I guess after I got over that I did just enjoy everything. I had always wanted to go deep sea diving.”  


Junhong snorted. “Right, and I’ve always wanted to go... whatever the opposite of that is.” Jungkook laughed. “I spent some time just watching out the window and thinking. So, whatever you need me to do so that things here run smoothly I’ll do it. I will trust you like you trusted me.”  


Jungkook grinned. “Thanks, Junhong.”  


There was a knock on the door and Jimin popped his head in. “Everyone’s here so you two should come downstairs.”  


“Yeah, be down in a sec.” Jimin closed the door. “Ready?”  


Junhong nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at this an actual chapter length chapter why yes it is also if anyone knows how to do italics please share


	11. Chapter 11

“So is this the dream team or the meltdown committee?” Jungkook asked over his cup of coffee. He was seated around Jimin’s table with Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Junhong. Jimin himself was flitting around the kitchen getting everyone drinks and playing a perfect host. Junhong was sipping at his tea with more concentration than necessary.  


“I’d say both.” Taehyung laughed and put his feet up on the table. “Besides Namjoon I’d want any one of you to be on a deserted island with me.”  


“Why besides me!” Namjoon cried out, reaching across the table to punch Taehyung’s leg. In the process he knocked over the sugar bowl.  


“Because that’s why! You may be some sort of genius, but you are clumsy as hell.” Jimin yelled and swatted his hands away from his mess. “Don’t you dare make it worse Kim Namjoon.” Jimin scooped up the mess and poured it back into the bowl.  


“None of you appreciate me. I hate all of you. I didn’t want to be in your stupid dream team anyway.” Namjoon grumbled.  


“I appreciate you, Joonie. I wouldn’t hang out with these losers if you weren’t here.” Seokjin patted Namjoon’s arm as Taehyung made exaggerated gagging noises.  


“Anyways, breakfast this morning was an affair. My parents hate, well, all of you actually and me by association.” Taehyung sighed.  


“I thought they hated us because we associated with you.” Jimin finally sat down in between Taehyung and Jungkook.  


“Well, there is that. Anyway they invited us all to the Council meeting tonight. And by invited I mean they’re putting Jungkook and Junhong on the stand and pretending like they might send them away.” Taehyung rolled his eyes.  


“Wait, they’re going to talk about kicking us out?” Jungkook sputtered around his coffee. Junhong also looked worried, but he still hadn’t talked yet.  


“They’re not going to actually kick you out the Council just likes scaring people. You two aren’t regular humans so I don’t think they can send you back to the human world. What do you think Seokjin, you know the law better.” Taehyung turned to Seokjin.  


“Hmm. They could send Junhong away, because Okeanos aren’t really allowed on the Island. As for Jungkook, he wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place, we broke protocol. If he can’t prove he belongs here then they can send him away as well.” Seokjin sipped his tea as if Taehyung and Jimin weren’t both glaring at him.  


“Well, fuck. How do I prove I belong here?” Jungkook’s stomach started doing flips.  


“Seokjin is now banned from talking.” Taehyung gritted out.  


“That’s not fair-” Namjoon frowned.  


“And so is Namjoon.” Taehyung glared. “If you two don’t have anything useful to say then don’t say anything at all.”  


“Excuse me, how do I prove I belong here?” Jungkook was raising his hand like an idiot at school.  


“I second Jungkook. How do I keep from getting kicked off the Island. I don’t know if I can turn back.” Junhong spoke up.  


Taehyung looked surprised that Junhong spoke up. “Oh, um. That is a problem. One that if you bring up I’m sure will at least delay them... I have no idea what will go on at this Council meeting. The last Dioro might do something to have you prove your own magic, but I don’t know anything about Diorors.”  


“I do. There’s a section in the library about them.” Jimin said, just a little smug.  


“Jimin, how did you get into that section? It’s been closed off for the better part of a century.” Seokjin looked baffled.  


“Yes, well, I have to put my skills to use. I broke in and I read a lot. The Diorors used to be the ruling heads of the Council instead of the Asteri. However unlike most Asteri the Dioro gene is recessive; a.k.a both parents have to be Dioro. That’s why it’s so weird that you could be a Dioro, the chances of two Dioro parents finding each other in the human world is close to zero.” Jimin had an excited lilt to his voice like he was talking about a science project.  


“Okay, cool, my birth was a freak accident. Tell me about the magic or something that will actually help me.” Jungkook didn’t like the sparkle in Jimin’s eyes.  


“The main powers of the Dioro were prophecies. This could be visions or dreams or seeing spells. Whatever it presents itself as you can literally see into the future.”  


“That’s why you were wiped out.” Junhong murmured.  


All eyes were on him in a moment. “What do you mean wiped out? I’ve never heard anything like that.” Seokjin frowned.  


“There was a covert civil war, here, on the Island. The Videre warned everyone that the Caligos were coming back, but no one wanted to listen because it would cause a panic. The Videre came to us, but the Lunamar were already fighting their own war, we turned them away. They ended up being right. The Caligos would’ve wiped everyone on the Island out, but the Council formed the ward around the Island. In doing so they all died. From there out there were power struggles for the Council and many Videre fled the Island. That’s why there are only a few left.” Everyone was dead silent, just staring at Junhong.  


“How do you know all that? It’s not in the history books and the ward was put up nearly two hundred years ago...” Jungkook could see the wheels turning in Namjoon’s head.  


“Yes, about two hundred and sixty... two hundred and sixty eight years ago. Before my time of course. I’m only one hundred and thirty seven.”  


“Of course.” Taehyung murmured.  


“You don’t look a day over one hundred.” Jimin let out an awkward giggle.  
Junhong nodded. “Thank you. I thought you all knew about the Lunamar and how we aged much differently.”  


“We actually know very little about you. Once the wards went up we made a new treaty with you and that basically included no contact. What we had on record ended up in the library with everything we had on the Dioro.” Seokjin had his fingers templed against his lips.  


“That’s the problem with you people. You lock away knowledge and then don’t understand why you make the same mistakes and hurt people. You never listen. Not twenty centuries ago, not two hundred years ago, not now. The fact that I’m here means the wards are weakening which means someone has to finally kill off the Caligos.” Junhong shook his head.  


“How would you suggest we fight them? Once the wards went up the defense training went down. Even as a teacher I severely lack any knowledge of any defensive magic.” Seokjin frowned.  


“I can teach you guys some, but as a Lunamar I know potions and my own personal magic. Nothing like spells.” Junhong frowned at the bottom of his tea cup. “Why did it get bitter all of a sudden?” He asked Jungkook the question, giving him his full attention.  


“What? Oh, tea is steeped leaves, so they settle at the bottom and get really bitter.” Jungkook explained.  


“Why would you drink leaves? Is your drink made from leaves as well?” Junhong leaned over to look in Jungkook’s coffee.  


“Coffee is actually water steeped with ground beans... We do drink odd things, I suppose...” Jungkook frowned at his coffee.  


“Don’t try to explain alcohol. That shits wild.” Taehyung grinned at Jimin who blushed ridiculously.  


“Shut up, Taehyung. Don’t start.” Jimin hissed.  


“What are you two-”  


“Don’t ask Namjoon. I don’t think we want to know.” Seokjin looked about as grossed out as Jungkook did.  


“Disgusting.” Jungkook shook his head at Taehyung who sent him a wink.  


“Why is it disgusting? They are sharing an emotion and that’s a beautiful thing.” Junhong just looked confused. Jimin somehow blushed even harder.  


“What are you saying?” Jimin was glaring.  


“I- My special talent. I can feel people’s emotions. Was I not supposed to say anything?” Junhong was still frowning.  


“Most people would feel like that’s an invasion of privacy.” Jungkook whispered.  


“But you let me feel your emotions.”  


And then Jungkook could feel the blood rushing into his face. “Um, I did tell you to stop and well, it’s a little different.”  


“Because we’re friends?” Junhong looked like the picture of innocence. It was very annoying.  


“Yeah, because we’re friends.” Jungkook conceded. He didn’t have any other reason he could admit to.  


Junhong grinned. “Can I have more of the tea, please?”  


“Yeah, I’ll go get it.” Jungkook and Jimin both said at the same time. They both frowned at each other as Jimin stood decisively.  


Seokjin snickered. “Surrounded by a bunch of idiots.” Junhong thanked Jimin as he poured another glass of tea.  


“What was that Seokjin? I don’t think I heard you.” Taehyung snorted as Seokjin took a big sip of his coffee in response. “What are we going to do all day? The council meeting isn’t until tonight.”  


“Well, I for one want you all out of my house because you make a huge mess and I am not feeding all you.” Jimin stared each one of them down.  


“I don’t really want to go out on the town... There’s too many of us and too many novelties.” Seokjin sighed.  


“I don’t know if I’m offended or not.” Jungkook frowned.  


“He’s right. People will stare if we go walking through town.” Namjoon said.  


“So, we can’t stay here because Jimin’s a clean freak and we can’t go out because people are stupid. Where are we going to go?” Taehyung let his chair lean back onto two legs.  


“We can go to the training square. It’s the opposite way from town, but not close to the Council hall. And if the lady at the bakery still loves me, and I think she does, she’ll have someone deliver lunch for us.” Jimin smiled serenely.  


“That sounds good to me, as long as she doesn’t send us those sandwiches with the cucumber. I hate those.” Taehyung finally let his chair fall back onto all fours.  


“You’ll never get anywhere if you’re always so picky.” Seokjin scolded.  


Jungkook burst into laughter. “Taehyung? Picky? He grows goo in his fridge.”  


“How does one grow goo?” Junhong questioned.  


Namjoon frowned. “I second that. How do you grow anything in refrigerator? I thought they were sanitary.”  


“Yeah, I thought that too and it turned out to be false…” Taehyung frowned. “Anyway, I just don’t like cucumbers.”  


“I do understand why one would no one would want to eat a cucumber. Those things are gross.” Junhong nodded serenely.  


“I think you’re thinking of sea cucumber, Junhong. We have a vegetable here that obviously shares it’s name.” It was Namjoon who explained this time, and Junhong looked a little embarrassed.  


“So no cucumbers, fine. Any other requests?” Jimin asked. They all shook their heads ‘no’. “Then that’s settled. Let’s go to the square.”  


“Don’t forget the cloaks, you’ll need them for the Council meeting.” Seokjin reminded Jungkook and Junhong as they all got up. It was kind of like when your mother always reminded you to take a sweater to a movie theater because you were obviously going to get cold.  


Jungkook gave him an affirmative. He didn’t put the heavy article on, instead throwing his and Junhong’s over his arm. “You’ll like it, Kookie. It’s on this hill that looks out over the ocean. It’s super pretty.” Taehyung grinned as he threw his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder.  


“You had me at ocean, Taetae. Lead the way.” Taehyung’s grin had reminded him of the good old days.  


Seokjin and Namjoon were leading the way talking quietly among themselves occasionally waving to someone who crossed their path. Taehyung still had his arm slung over Jungkook’s shoulder, but he was letting Jungkook taking in the sights. The sky was a clear blue like you can only see out in the countryside and birds flew everywhere. The whole place was like a throwback in time. Jimin and Junhong followed behind everyone else and Jungkook caught a few words here and there, but he wasn’t listening. Jungkook was focused on the hard dirt path and the ring of trees that intersected the path.  


The training square was as picturesque as Taehyung had made it seem. It was a rolling hill filled with wildflowers of all colors. “This place is amazing, Tae.”  


“This is one of the only places left that my parents haven’t ruined. They’re going a little crazy lately.” Taehyung had his arms stretched into the wind.  


“You’ll have to properly catch me up, Kate Winslet.” Jungkook pushed Taehyung sending him tripping up the path.  


“I may be Rose, but you are not my Jack!” Taehyung yelled as he caught his balance. He turned and came running for Jungkook. Jungkook screamed and ran off into the field with Taehyung chasing after him. He was pretty sure Jimin had called out something like ‘fucking children’ and Junhong’s musical laughter.  


Taehyung finally caught him when he stopped to look at the sea. The two of them went sprawling out in the grass. “Why did you leave? It wasn’t just a broken heart was it?”  


Taehyung let out a deep sigh. “It was partially a broken heart, partially the fact that I was told I could never be myself here, and partially because I hate what my parents are becoming. I probably wouldn’t have left if I had known the Shadows were getting so bad, but I was never told about them... ”  


“You don’t have to tell me now. I’ll race you back to the others.” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows. Taehyung could never turn down a challenge.  


Taehyung shook his head. “No, no race. Go!” He was up on his feet faster than lightning.  


“Not fair!” Jungkook cried and ran as fast as he could after Taehyung. He had passed Taehyung, when he remembered he didn’t know the way. He backtracked as Taehyung laughed at him.  


“I got you this time, ya dumb jock.” He cackled. Until they were back on the path and Jungkook could see the others in the distance. Taehyung shook his head “Please don’t.”  


“Bye.” Jungkook waved as he left Taehyung in the dust.  


Jungkook was gasping for breath as he caught up to Junhong. “You’re back.” Jimin snickered.  


“You two look like kids when you run like that.” Junhong grinned.  


“Is that a compliment or not I can’t tell.” Jungkook was still trying to catch his breath when Taehyung ran up dying.  


“I fucking hate you, Jeon Jungkook.” Taehyung practically collapsed into Jimin. Jimin murmured something that made him giggle. “There is that.”  


“Get a room you two.” Jungkook grabbed Junhong’s hand to shield his eyes.  


“All of you quit flirting and hurry up.” Seokjin called from down the path as the oldest two waited for the stranglers.  


The training circle was a gorgeous building if not a little worn down. It had high stone walls and a glass dome rooftop, like a greenhouse. Ivy had started to take over the walls and weeds and wildflowers grew around the base. Jungkook expected the door to get stuck as Seokjin tugged on it, but it opened easily. Once inside Jungkook could see it was laid out like a baseball field. There were lines running in the grass and circles dotted here and there all surrounded by little dug outs with benches.  


What caught everyone’s eye, however was the little spheres of light that floated in the air. “Woah.” Jungkook breathed out and the bubbles fell to the grass and shattered.  


“I thought no one came in here.” A gruff voice said from the other side of the field. Jungkook looked up and a man no older than him detached himself from the shadows. “I can leave.”  


“Oh, no. You don’t have to leave. You were here first, after all.” Taehyung said.  


“I’d rather leave.” The other man frowned.  


“Yoongi, I’m back. I brought your coffee.” A cheerful voice called out from just behind the man.  


“Forget it, we’re leaving, Hoseok.” Yoongi was backing up.  


“Why?” Hoseok then caught sight of their large group. “Oh, hello.”  


“Hello... Min Yoongi?” Seokjin was crossing the clearing with Namjoon following closely behind. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re just as prickly as people say.” Seokjin’s laugh was kind.  


“And that’s why we’re leaving.” Yoongi glared.  


“Yoongi.” Hoseok frowned at him before shaking hands with Seokjin and Namjoon. “I’m Jung Hoseok and this is Min Yoongi.”  


“I’m Kim Seokjin and this is Kim Namjoon. Over there are Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Junhong.” Seokjin pointed them all out, even though Jungkook and Junhong both didn’t like being introduced to random people.  


“Oh, you have your own famous people. At least these are the unexpected guests, right? I pride myself on knowing names and I don’t know theirs.” Hoseok was staring, but not like they were on display in a museum.  


Jungkook leaned over to Taehyung. “Who’s Min Yoongi?”  


“He is.” Taehyung hadn’t taken his eyes off of him for a second.  


Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Besides being the guy standing over there.”  


“He um, both he and that other guy Hoseok are both Asteri and Selini, which is pretty rare. Hoseok’s outgoing so everyone knows and likes him, Yoongi is the opposite..”  


“He’s so mysterious and brooding. He doesn’t go to classes, instead he takes books from the library and studies on his own. The only reason anyone sees him is because Hoseok takes him out... I wonder if they’re dating...” Jimin added. Jungkook wondered if Taehyung and Jimin knew they were slowing inching towards each other and forward towards Yoongi.  


“I hope not.” Taehyung murmured and Jimin nodded in agreement.  


“You guys are so weird.” Jungkook shook his head.  


“They are interesting. “ There was something akin to amusement in Junhong’s voice that Jungkook didn’t understand.  


“Yeah, whatever.”  


Seokjin and Hoseok were getting along beautifully. “So, you guys are hiding in here until the Council meeting, too?”  


“Yeah, we thought it would be best to keep those two away from prying eyes for the time being. What were you two doing? I saw some impressive magic.” Seokiin grinned at Yoongi.  


“He’s trying to make up some defensive magic himself, it’s been slow going though.”  


“Hoseok, don’t tell him that.” Yoongi hit Hoseok’s shoulder.  


“Yoongi, stop worrying so much. They’re not going to tell the Council to shut us down.” Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Sorry, he’s a bit paranoid.”  


“That’s fine. I’d be paranoid, too if I had everyone’s eyes on me all the time.” Namjoon nodded. “Can we see what spell you were working on before. I’ve never seen anything like that.”  


Yoongi cracked an almost smile. “Well, that’s because I’ve been studying the etymology of spells, not just the spells themselves. There’s a huge difference between spoken and written spells.”  


Namjoon nodded. “You’re right. Written spells became popular when spoken spells started becoming too long. If they’re not specific then they can fall apart or backfire in unexpected ways.”  


Yoongi was starting to get a sparkle in his eye. “Right! So I’ve been working on combining my own spoken and written spells with counterparts that are already being used.”  


“It sounds similar to how potions are created. Ingredients have their own uses, one just has to combine them in the right combination to create the right effect.” Junhong had joined into the conversation with a thoughtful look.  


Yoongi looked surprised. “How do you know anything about potions? We haven’t used them in a thousand years.”  


“Yes, but the Lunamar use them instead of spells. They’re much more stable.” Junhong laughed nervously as Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him. “That is, I mean, usually. Nothing wrong with using spells for mundane things.”  


“You’re a Lunamar? Our wards must be getting weak.” Yoongi frowned. Hoseok gasped and scolded him quietly.  


“They are. But I actually got through with a potion. Not that I meant to... That was Jungkook’s fault.”  


Jungkook sputtered. “Hey, you were dying at the hands of Shadows, sorry for saving you.”  


Junhong gave him an amused smile. “I didn’t mean it like that.”  


“In any case that’s interesting. I wonder if there was any way we could reverse engineer the spell.” Namjoon said.  


“I hope we can. I did promise I would.” Jungkook sighed.  


“We can join forces.” Taehyung piped up excitedly.  


Yoongi looked surprised by the outburst. “Of course we can!” Hoseok grinned. “This grump could use all the friends he can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what this chapter is sorry if its rambley


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook left Junhong, Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi to their technical talk and pulled Taehyung away. “So, tell me about everything. Tell me like were back in school and none of this was forced.”  


“I think you have the gist of everything, Kookie.” Taehyung pulled him down into the grass.  


“I have the gist of ‘wow, the world is actually full of magic including me’, but I don’t know about your life.” Jungkook protested.  


“Well, you know why I hate my parents for real now. They’re elitist and racist and annoying. You know why I was sharing a school with you-”  


“No, you told me you bugged out over something with Jimin over there, but you didn’t tell me exactly what happened. Is it a gay thing? Because Seokjin and Namjoon obviously have something going on and you guys asked if Hoseok and Yoongi dating.” Jungkook asked.  


“Well, it’s not as big an issue here as it is in the human world. But by that I mean everyone ignores it as an issue. Like it’s okay behind closed doors if you’re a part of the same class. So that was two strikes against us... Why do you want me to spell all this out for you? Can’t you fill in the blanks?” Taehyung pouted.  


“Fine, fine. Let’s see if I got it. You two liked each other, but you’re an Asteri and he’s a Selini and you’re both boys so it’d be a public outrage. You’re parents probably told you to shut it down and in true Taehyung fashion you told them to shove it. Jimin got intimidated and pulled away. You wanted to get off the Island to be together and while you thought the invitation was clearly extended it wasn’t. And then you left and he didn’t come with you, because he thought you were running away, so you thought he was running away. Now you two are just pining over your lost love, and Yoongi. I see both of you making goo goo eyes.” Taehyung punched him for the last part.  


“I’m not pining and I’m not making goo goo eyes at anyone.”  


“Yeah, okay. But other than that am I right?” Jungkook stuck his tongue out.  


Taehyung sighed and flopped back into the grass. “Yes. I guess. What else do you want to know?”  


“How about why the Island looks like two centuries behind?” Jungkook laid down next to him propped up on one elbow.  


“There was a city of our on the Mediterranean once, but then the humans weren’t too happy about us mingling. So we moved off the grid. When we moved it happened to be the late seventeenth century. Then it was never upgraded because everything runs perfectly with magic.” Taehyung shrugged.  


“Is the magic like in the air? Is it a renewable thing or can it be depleted? I know when I did that thing with the street light I was exhausted afterwards.”  


“The mechanics behind the magic in machines is very different from the spells we cast. For our homes the magic comes from the materials themselves, that’s why everything is made from natural things and why there are so many plants everywhere. So, yes that magic renews itself. For defensive magic or offensive magic that we cast it comes from us, so we can only handle as much as we train for. Everyone has a different level, different stamina, you could call it. Seokjin and Namjoon are really powerful, that’s why they teach. Jimin is a star pupil and my parents passed down some excellent genes to me.” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows.  


“Too bad they didn’t give you looks along with that ego.” Jungkook teased, only to get hit again.  


Taehyung laughed sarcastically. “That’s nice, Jungkook. Maybe yours should’ve passed on some brains.”  


Jungkook snorted, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I could kick your ass and you know it.”  


Taehyung laughed. “Oh, cocky for someone who has no training what so ever.”  


“Seokjin could give me two lessons and I’d have you begging for mercy.”  


“Kookie, you know I don’t love you like that.” Taehyung mock gasped.  


“Who said anything about love, baby?” Jungkook wiggled his brows.  


“Naughty.” Taehyung giggled.  


“I don’t want to know. I’m not going to ask.” Seokjin frowned down at them. “I was just going to ask if Taehyung wanted to run into town with me, but I see you’re busy.”  


“Not too busy for you.” Taehyung kept his flirty tone, which made Seokjin grimace.  


‘That’s just- Please don’t. You’re like my younger brother.”  


Taehyung popped up. “So, that means you would be down for this if you didn’t know me as well?”  


Seokjin just walked away leaving Taehyung to follow behind, still teasing. Jungkook laughed and got up. He noticed Junhong was sitting just away from the group, so he joined him.  


“You love him, very much, but it’s different than love. I don’t know how to explain your emotion when you’re with him” Junhong said.  


“Hmm. I’d say it’s similar to love. I feel completely at home around him, I don’t feel like I have to hide anything. I wouldn’t want to date him, but we’re also kinda married. It doesn’t make sense, but it’s a nice feeling.” Jungkook tried to explain.  


Junhong nodded. “Yes, he feels different with Jimin, who you said was his crush, ex boyfriend, person. He’s more pink with Jimin and it’s sky blue with you. He turned violet when he saw that Yoongi person. It was odd since Jimin turned the exact same color. That doesn’t happen often. I want to stick around to see what happens to those three.”  


“What color did Yoongi turn?” Jungkook was curious.  


“For some reason I can’t read him or Hoseok well... Perhaps it’s because they’re Dimidus. That’s what my kind call those who are half blooded. They are very rare and very special, only showing up during certain unsteady times in history. If there are two of them here, then something history changing will happen soon.” Junhong had turned his head to study the two men.  


“That doesn’t sound encouraging to me. History changing usually means things are going to get really bad before they get any better...” Jungkook frowned.  


Junhong gave him a tilted smile. “Very wise deduction. Most would be happy to paint history in their own colors.”  


“I never was one for the spotlight.” Jungkook tilted his head to look at the sky. After a moment of easy silence a question popped into his head. “What do you see when you see someone’s emotions? Can you see the color or can you feel it?”  


“A little of both. The color surrounds them in their aura, but everyone’s emotions are a different color. I can’t help seeing the colors. When I feel their emotions it’s because I’m dialed into them or they project them very loudly. I saved you because you projected to me. And because your aura was the prettiest blue I’d ever seen.” Junhong’s voice was quiet by the end, like he had wanted to keep the last part to himself.  


“What color am I now?” Jungkook felt his face heat up as Junhong studied him.  


“You’re still that blue, but with just a tinge of coral around the edges. You remind me very much of the ocean.” Junhong whispered.  


Jungkook was definitely blushing now. “I wish I could see your color...”  


Junhong shook his head. “I don’t think my color would live up to your expectations.”  


“I think it would. I think you would be grey, steel grey.” Jungkook said.  


“Grey? I would agree, a dark muddy color.” Jungkook frowned.  


“No, not at all!” Jungkook refused emphatically. “Grey, like your eyes when they flash with that blue underneath. Blue light shining through your dark eyes. It’s a beautiful color.” Jungkook was perilously lose to pouting.  


Junhong was struck speechless, obvious wonder written across his face. “My eyes don’t turn blue...” Was all he whispered.  


“They do... I saw them flash blue when I first saw you. Now there’s a glow always behind them... You can’t see that?” Jungkook frowned.  


“No, I’ve never seen that before... Can you see anything like this with other people, or just me?” Junhong questioned.  


“I haven’t really noticed on other people, but I haven’t been looking...”


	13. Chapter 13

Lunch was a loud affair. A brief interlude of raucous laughter that was cut too short. A hawk had flown in through the window as they were finishing up. Jungkook will forever deny the unmanly squeak that absolutely did not leave his mouth. Taehyung had to explain that hawks carried all the messages on the Island since cell reception couldn’t get through the wards. The message was simple. Due to the gravity of the situation the Council meeting was to be held as soon as all participants arrived at the Council Hall.  


The Council Hall and the walk to it, was dead silent. Seokjin and Namjoon both looked nervous and kept brushing into each other as they walked. Even without Junhong’s talent Jungkook could see that the contact comforted them. Yoongi looked guarded, but Jungkook couldn’t tell if that was any different than usual. Hoseok similarly still wore a smile, but Jungkook thought there was tension under it. Jimin and Taehyung wore their anxiety on their sleeves. Junhong, next to him, still looked like he was deep in thought, contemplating their earlier conversation.  


Jungkook would be nervous, but mostly he was just worried. What did Junhong think of him and his weird powers? What would happen to Junhong if the Council decided to boot him? What even happened at these Council meetings? Why was it moved up? What happened?  


The Council Hall looked like an ivy league campus, with its large steps and domed ceilings. It looked impressive from the outside, but the inside was even more ostentatious. Jungkook pegged the style as Rococo, if his memory of one art history class served him right. The colors were all in candy colors, light pink and blue, but they screamed loudly against the dark floors. The building was as understandably large as Taehyung had explained that not only were Council meetings were held there. One wing housed the library and areas of practice and teach magical studies. The other housed the offices each Council member used and then of course the the Council Hall where all the meetings were held.  


The Rococo style ended as soon as they entered the Council Hall. The walls that had been luxurious in their bright schemes and filled with the frilled crowned moulding ended becoming no nonsense beige walls. Where the rest of the mansion had been a candy coated superiority complex, but the feeling the room emitted was pure authority. There were five dark, high backed chairs against the back of the wall and four rows of benches facing them. The dark wood reminded Jungkook of a courthouse, which was exactly what it was going to be that night.  


The members of the Council were already seated when their group came in. In the middle seat was an older lady with grey hair pulled into a severe ballerina bun, Jungkook could immediately tell she was the other Dioror. He couldn’t explain how he knew, he just did. Taehyung’s parents sat on one side of the Dioror, he was fairly sure they were glaring at him as he came in. Of course, according to Taehyung, his parents could be glaring at any one of them...  


The place was packed, so Namjoon, Seokjin, and Jimin broke off first to sit in the back row. Hoseok and Yoongi took their place in the front row like they had done this a thousand times. Taehyung had to usher Jungkook, and by extension Junhong, into the front row next to the others. He then slipped into the row behind them, putting a discreet hand on his shoulder.  


A loud clap resounded in his head, making him flinch. Taehyung’s hand on his shoulder squeezed as the whole room quieted. Jungkook realized everyone must have heard it, it was the sign that everything was about begin.  


“First order of business, the weakening of the wards.” The grey haired woman called.  


“Obviously, the wards need to be refortified; they’re letting anyone and anything in.” Taehyung’s father said.  


“You’re right, Sanghoon. Your son was the one who brought them in. The wards would be fine if we stopped letting in humans and Imisy bastards.” The man on the other side of the room said.  


“Our son has nothing to do with the wards, Jungho. This is a simple degradation of a spell that needs to be amended.” Taehyung’s mother frowned.  


Jungho sneered. “Even if the wards were degrading on their own, which is highly unlikely, letting in half breeds and humans will only weaken them more.”  


The regal grey haired woman lifted her hand and Jungho quieted. “The Imisy have been a part of this society since the beginning of time. While rare these two have an importance to us now. My dreams of them are definitive and final.”  


“Yes, Kyungsook.” Jungho nodded his head. “Even without the Imisy presence there’s still the issue of the human and the unidentified Okeanos.” His words were sly like he was daring her to reproach him again.  


“They should stand and prove themselves friends to us. If they cannot then we can only assume they are here to threaten us and the peace this island has provided for centuries.” The woman next to Jungho said.  


Jungkook felt a shiver run down his spine as Kyungsook, the obvious leader of the Council fixed her eyes on him. There was a powerful flash of brilliant scarlet behind her eyes that made Jungkook’s blood run cold. “Stand.” The commanding power of her voice had Jungkook on his feet without realizing he moved. “Are you friend or foe? Human or one of us?”  


Jungkook felt his lips trembling as he tried to think of anything to say. He had no way to prove anything to her and he was positive the others on the bench would tear him to shreds no matter what... “I-”  


“No need to speak little one. Just come forward.” She dismissed his words with a flick of her wrist. Jungkook could feel Taehyung’s apprehension as he floated towards the bench. He stopped still in his daze. The old stones beneath his feet started glowing and there was a nervous sound from behind him that he instantly recognized as Junhong. He felt his eyes slip closed as the light chilled the air around him and gripped him tightly.  


The chill crept into his skull ripping and pulling at his mind. They were looking for something, flipping through all his years for clues. A memory bubbled and spilled out into the air.

His vision was young and hazy. His parents were arguing. “We can’t go to them for help! The Island hasn’t helped our kind since they chased us out.”  


“Maybe Kyungsook will listen to us. She’s reasonable about these things.” That was his mother. He had missed her voice...  


“Reasonable is not in her vocabulary. The Kryfios get closer everyday and there’s no spell we can do to stop them.”  


“That’s not true. If we could just get our Island rings back then Jungkook will be safe, hidden.”

Jungkook shuddered as the vision ended. But as soon as it was gone there was another. One he recognized well, so well that it was worn at the edges like an old, creased photograph.

“You can’t leave now. Not when I’m like this.” His mother’s voice shuddered with an unknown emotion he had always thought was anger.  


“I have to. You were stupid to try magic and look what it’s done to you. I’m going to beg for your life. If you trust Kyungsook that much I’ll be back.” His father stood in the doorway clenching and unclenching his fists.  


“You don’t have to do anything! You should be staying here with our son.” She shouted and then fell into a fit of horrible coughing.  


“You’re sick. Without you Jungkook and I are lost. The Kryfios will close in and then we’ll all be dead. I dreamt of the Island; I have to go.” Jungkook hadn’t remembered how he had caught her, how he had looked so deeply sorry for leaving.  


“You talk like you’re the only one having dreams. If Jungkook’s magic continues to grow they’ll find us. You have to be here to protect him.”  


“We can put a Krypto spell on him to seal his magic, but I don’t know how long it will last...” His father sighed hollowly.  


“For now that’s all we can do...”

The vision faded and Jungkook was vacantly aware of the tears running down his face. They meant nothing after finding out his parents had given everything to keep him hidden, but in the end it hadn’t done any good. The Kryfios had found him, the Island had him in their grips and Kyungsook was raking through his mind. Flashes of his mother’s spell, then her death, then his father’s departure burst through his mind and into the air for everyone to see.  


Something changed in him when they started to fast forward to when he met Taehyung. They had taken his parents from him, he wouldn’t let them take his best friend. There was a snap as a closed part of his mind burst forth and pushed Kyungsook from his mind with a resounding slam. Jungkook fell to his knees hard enough for them to split open. He gasped for breath.  


“Does this answer all your questions, Jiyeon? Jungho?” Kyungsook asked, ignoring Jungkook completely.  


Jungkook stood and his eyes locked with Taehyung’s. His friend was half standing in the aisle, Junhong’s arm around his waist was the only thing holding him in his place. Jungkook nodded to Junhong and the man dropped his arm. Taehyung rushed to him, but Jungkook waved off his concern. There would be no more weakness from him in this place.  


Jungkook sat next to Junhong and Taehyung took his place behind them. Junhong expressed his concern with a discreet hand on his knee. Jungkook laid his hand over Junhong’s, but kept his eyes on the proceedings before him. There was a tentative tingle that wasn’t there before and a rush of emotion. Junhong was worried, and angry, and frustrated. “Junhong, are you okay?” Jungkook thought towards the other.  


He could tell Junhong heard him as the man stiffened suddenly. “This is new.” The voice was like Junhong’s but clearer.  


“You didn’t answer my question.” Jungkook pressed.  


There was a wave of exhaustion like a mental sigh. “I didn’t like seeing that. Memories are private, they shouldn’t be put on display.”  


“Most would say emotions are private as well. But I agree.”  


Junhong snorted, making Yoongi eye them suspiciously. Jungkook could see he was properly nervous and more than a bit annoyed. “I can tell you can read them now, shouldn’t you be giving people privacy as well?”  


“Touchè.” Jungkook shot back.  


“Let the Okeanos stand as well. Even if this Jungkook is a Dioro his mind could’ve been poisoned by our enemies.” It was Jungho again. The man was certainly determined to prove he was a threat. Jungkook wished he could see reasons behind emotions, but the way Jungho’s eyes flashed silver scared him.  


Kyungsook once again gave in and motioned for Junhong to stand. “Whatever happens don’t let anyone touch me. Not even you.” The words echoed in Jungkook’s mind for a moment as Junhong moved past him to stand in front of the bench.  


The stones flared to life again, this time a deep blue color settled over them and the temperature in the room rose. “Do not resist. This will only make the spell more painful.” Kyungsook unleashed her full scarlet glare.  


Junhong just raised his chin and stared her down. Jungkook could imagine how his eyes were also flaring to life with the effort of withstanding such an old spell. After a long moment the light cut out and the room was filled with a low murmuring. “If he will not submit to the spell he must be sent away.” Jungho was positively filled with glee, though his face didn’t show it.  


“I will not open my mind to anyone. You can do what you want with me, but know I will never submit.” Junhong sounded haughty, like how Jungkook would’ve imagined a prince to sound.  


“Young man, I suggest you speak with respect to those who are deciding your fate.” Jiyeon hissed, her eyes flickering silver to match Jungho’s.  


“My memories will not be used against me, no matter what fate it will bring. I only wish to be on your island until the spell that one of your people did to me without my permission is removed.” There was a moment of guilt to tell Jungkook he didn’t mean what he said.  


“The spell to turn you into this abomination, you mean?” Jungho jeered.  


“Jiyeon, reveal the spell.” Kyungsook ordered.  


Jiyeon curled her lip, but she couldn’t refuse Kyungsook. She whispered in between her palms then sped through a series of silver glyphs. She blew the silver shimmer in the air towards Junhong who shivered when the powder touched his skin. He started to glow with the symbols Jungkook had painted into his skin and a ghost tail wrapped around his legs. More whispers swept the crowd, even Yoongi and Hoseok were on the edges of their seats to try to decipher the glyphs.  


“This is something I have never seen before.” Taehyung’s mother sounded timid for the first time since Jungkook had known her.  


Kyungsook nodded. “I, too, haven’t seen this in my years. Perhaps we should let him stay until this puzzle is resolved.”  


Jungho made a growling noise. “This is preposterous. An unknown spell shouldn’t be allowed within our wards!”  


“I agree. We have no idea how this spell will clash with the wards that are already being degraded.” Jiyeon said.  


“There isn’t any indication that this spell is harming the wards, either. Without his Okeanos form he wouldn’t be able to return home. If we abandon him to the waves and he dies it’ll start a war.” Eunjung had gotten her bite back.  


Kyungsook held a hand up silencing the mounting argument. “We will put this to a vote.” The Dioror’s eyes met each person’s one after the other. She skimmed over him, but he could feel Yoongi, Hoseok and Taehyung giving their input around him. He hoped that their support was enough for Junhong to stay. He didn’t know what he would do if they cast Junhong out into the sea and the waiting Kryfios with no protection. “The people have reached a decision. We will house the Okeanos until a reversal spell is found and then he will leave the Island and not return.”  


Jungho and a few of the people in the room looked out right angry, others worried, but most kept neutral. Jungkook was relieved and he could feel the same emotion rolling off of Junhong. Junhong gave a slight nod of his head before returning to the seat by Jungkook. Jungkook placed his hand on Junhong’s knee, returning the comfort Junhong had given him earlier.  


“As for the wards, have the people come to a decision regarding the actions to be taken?” Kyungsook took her look around the room again and nodded. “The points of origin are to be looked at and fortified, but no action will be taken to respell the wards themselves. Next order of business, changing our spell teachings.”  


“We are not at war as long as the few troublemakers are punished. The wards will hold with the fortifications, so there is no need for any sort of aggressive magic. It was outlawed for a reason and that reasoning still stands.” Jiyeon said firmly.  


Taehyung’s father nodded. “I am in agreement. Aggressive magic was outlawed because of the civil unrest it caused. In these times we are uneasy as it is, aggressive magic has no place here.”  


“Will the ones who brought this topic to the Council please stand. The Council is obviously disturbed by your suggestions. Please make your case.” Kyungsook motioned at Hoseok and Yoongi, who stood.  


Hoseok was the one to speak first. “This is a time of unrest, as you both said. However, aggressive spells can be used for protection. We have very few spells to combat the Parakoloutho Kryfios, and the spells we do have are locked away. The Shadows are piling up on our wards every day and we’re sitting in our homes doing nothing. Gods forbid the wards breaking, but if we do not a one of us could stop them.”  


Kyungsook shook her head. “If you are saying that we have no protection then you are wrong. Myself and two of the Council remember the times when all were allowed to use aggressive spells. If the worst were to happen we would do everything to defend this island-”  


“What happens if you fail?” Yoongi interrupted and there was a collective gasp from the room. Not only had he just cut off the most important person on the Island, but he also undermined her power. “There are only three of you and there are easily a hundred of them and their numbers are growing every day. I may not know aggressive magic as you do, but in any spell there is a drain on your strength. What will the people do if your strength runs out and there are still more Shadows?” Yoongi challenged.  


Kyungsook’s eyes flashed again as she tried to reign in what felt like annoyance. “You said it yourself, you do not know aggressive magic. You do not know the harm it could cause.”  


“Then teach us.” Hoseok was only slightly less demanding. “You say that the Imisy come in times of trouble, and you yourself say that we are important. Surely we can be allowed to learn any magic that will help us.”  


“You may be important, but the Seer’s dreams do not tell us you are not expendable.” Jungho hissed.  


“Maybe she is the one who is expendable. There is another Dioror here now, you are no longer the last of your kind. From what I heard you are not the most benevolent either.” Yoongi hissed towards the head of the Council. Hoseok grabbed his arm, his emotions turning rather terrified in an instant. There were more murmurs running through the crowd and all support they had gained vanished.  


Kyungsook held up a hand to silence the room. “This will not be tolerated. Come back when you have more than insults and fear mongering to spread. Aggressive spells when used by people like you lead only to destruction. I do not need a dream to tell me that.” Her eyes were a flaming ruby color and power rolled off of her shoulders in waves.  


Yoongi tensed as if he was going to argue, but Hoseok’s grip tightened. He then turned on his heel and stormed out with Hoseok following close behind. Jungkook could see that their eyes shone with their silver light and in Yoongi’s case unshed tears.  


“Should we go after them?” Junhong’s voice asked in his mind.  


“Let me ask Taehyung...” Jungkook reached his hand over his shoulder and the warmth of Taehyung’s hand was there in an instant. “Tae?” Taehyung’s grip tightened. “Should we go after Yoongi and Hoseok. They’re very upset.”  


“It won’t do us any good to leave in the middle of a Council meeting. It will lose you all the meager support you have. We’ll just have to wait.” Taehyung’s voice was calm and certain.  


“Fine, but we will help them, won’t we?”  


He could see a devious grin in Taehyung’s mind. The kind that said he was going to do something incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. “Of course. If these bastards won’t listen, we won’t either.” Then Taehyung’s hand and their connection was gone.  


“Did you hear that?” Jungkook asked Junhong.  


Junhong gave a slight nod of his head. “I do think we can get Jimin, Seokjin and Namjoon on board as well if their emotions are anything to go by.”  


While they had been conversing the Council had moved on. However, Jungkook didn’t feel the need to listen to them argue over housing and ring distribution. Those seemed pointless, especially when Junhong pointed out the fact that the Council controlled just about every aspect of people’s lives. Jungkook would find it unbearable to live in this place for very long. It just wasn’t in his nature to sit still and take whatever was handed to him.  


The Council droned on for what felt like hours over pointless arguments, most of them remained unresolved by the time Kyungsook dismissed them. Taehyung dragged them out quickly, most likely to avoid his parents. Jimin met them outside. “Hey, Namjoon and Seokjin went to teach the younger kids today. We should probably find Yoongi and Hoseok before they do something stupid.”  


“I was more thinking we should help them do something stupid.” There was the grin Jungkook had felt earlier. An uneasy look passed between Jimin and Junhong, as Jungkook just let out a laugh.  


“Why would we want to do something stupid?” Jimin whined.  


Taehyung looped his arm around Jimin’s and they started down the path to the training arena. “Because the Council is being stupid, so it’s really being smart to disobey them.” Teahyung’s matter of fact voice made Junhong snort.  


“Does he actually believe that?” Junhong had put his hand in Jungkook’s to ask.  


“I don’t think so. He likes to pretend like he’s not as smart as he really is.” Jungkook answered back. He liked the new intimacy his new found power brought them. The linked hands, the emotion exchange, the clear true voice in his head. It was almost dizzying. He could feel how fond Junhong was of him, but he still couldn’t put his finger on where either of them really stood. It wasn’t like Jimin and Taehyung’s feelings for each other that Jungkook could read as love as clear as day. Nor was it like their feelings towards Yoongi which was a sort of an infatuation.  


“I can see that, but why would he want to do that? Why would anyone want to be less than what they are?” Junhong asked, genuinely curious.  


To that Jungkook didn’t have an answer. He had spent most of his life trying desperately to make people think he was better than what he thought of himself. “Maybe you should ask Taehyung. He might be the only person who knows the answer to that.” Jungkook finally answered as they reached the training area.  


They all quieted down as they stepped inside. Yoongi was leaning against the far wall, a thin line of blood running down his arm. Hoseok was just sitting near him with a far off look. Taehyung and Jimin both rushed towards Yoongi to look at his injury but he swatted them away. “What do you two want?” Yoongi growled.  


“Yoongi, stop. It’s not their fault.” Hoseok said in almost a whisper.  


“I know.” Yoongi growled and hit the stone wall again. Jungkook flinched at the pain, but Yoongi seemed to have stopped caring. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”  


“It’s not your fault either, Yoongi.” Hoseok let his head fall back against the stone wall.  


“He’s right, Yoongi.” Jungkook said. “They weren’t listening in the first place.”  


“Is that your way to try to make me feel better?” Yoongi sounded utterly broken.  


“I’m not so good at making anyone feel better.” Jungkook paused for Yoongi’s mutter of ‘you don’t say’. “Taehyung’s the one who’s good at that. Taehyung tell him you’re incredibly stupid plan.”  


Taehyung was staring at him with wide eyes. He didn’t like being put on the spot, but this time it was for the greater good. “Um, right. My plan. It’s not stupid, in fact. It’s quite brilliant. You know, Jimin has gotten into the Library’s forbidden sections before. We could do it again. Get the books on Forbidden spells and study them by ourselves.”  


“That’s-” Hoseok sounded disapproving.  


“Incredibly stupid. You’re friend was right.” Yoongi turned around to look at Taehyung, who had shrunk in on himself, then to Jimin. “You’re okay with this?”  


“Taehyung, may be stupid, but he makes up for it.” Jimin shrugged.  


Yoongi let out a laugh. “I guess he’d have to with half cooked plan like that.”  


“Yoongi, don’t encourage this. This is against the law.” Hoseok shook his head.  


“I’m just suggesting they get a better plan. I wouldn’t call that ‘encouraging’.” Yoongi smirked.  


“That is more than encouraging, Yoongi.” Hoseok sighed as he stood and dusted off his pants. “I’m not comfortable with this. I’m going to go home and make a nice cup of tea and forget I heard any of this.” Hoseok left as Taehyung stuttered.  


“That was him giving us as much permission as he’s able to. Good ol’ stickler for the rules. How did you get into the Library?” Yoongi had a twinkle in his eye.  


“I can shrink smaller than I’m supposed to be able.” Jimin explained.  


“Now I’m confused. Shrink?” Jungkook looked to Taehyung for an explanation.  


“I told you Selini are shape shifters, but when they shift they can only become things with similar mass. Wolves, dogs, etcetera.” Taehyung told him. “Jimin is a little different.”  


“I can’t make myself much bigger, but I can make myself much smaller.” Jimin said proudly.  


“So you’re going to what? Turn yourself into a rat?” Yoongi snorted, which made Jimin glare.  


“No! Yes. I prefer a mouse, they’re smaller anyway.” Jimin turned away from Yoongi pointedly. “I’ve never brought anything out of the Library before, though. That’s the only hiccup.”  


“Pretty big hiccup.” Junhong mumbled.  


“Have you ever shrunk anything with you?” Yoongi asked.  


Jimin frowned and shook his head. “No, I didn’t think that was possible.”  


“Technically it isn’t, but neither is being able to shrink.” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. “Maybe if we put a Cronotax spell on a bag it might be able to shrink and unshrink. We’d have to time it just perfectly.”  


“That one I can explain. A Chronotax spell is a spell that can basically turn on and off at set times. So, if we shrank a bag that un-shrank in the Library then Jimin could take books out without having to shrink each one individually.” Junhong had slipped his hand back into Jungkook’s to talk.  


“I’ve never done anything as complicated as that, though.” Taehyung was also wearing his thinking face.  


“Even if we can do such a complicated spell we’d still have to figure out time intervals.” Jimin noted.  


Yoongi shrugged. “That’s the easy part. Break in tonight and we’ll time you. We need to bookmark which books will help us anyways.”  


“I can’t look through a whole library by myself, especially not with all the dodging of guards.” Jimin frowned.  


“Then I’ll just come with you.” Yoongi was matter of fact.  


Taehyung’s brow furrowed. “How? You can’t shrink...”  


“Technicalities. There are many kinds of animals without backbones that can fit through the tiniest of spaces. I don’t need to shrink.” Yoongi gave his signature smirk. Jungkook could tell it was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded two chapters today so check out the last one if you havent already~

“Explain to me again why I’m sitting out here in the dark freezing my ass off.” Jungkook grumbled. Junhong opened his mouth to tell him, but Jungkook cut him off. “Not literally.” A few more minutes of nothing but silence ticked by. “That’s it. I’m done. Junhong and I are going back to Jimin’s. Tell me how it went.” Jungkook got up and pulled Junhong with him. Taehyung glared while Seokjin looked just as miserable as he did. They would both stay, of course. Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon were all inside risking, well not their lives, but a huge punishment...  


Despite his worry for the others, and he was worried, he just wasn’t worried enough to sit in the cold. Junhong sent a wave of gratitude through their connection and that was enough for Jungkook to wave and slink down the hill. They ran through the almost sleeping town, sticking to the shadows. The Council probably wouldn’t like them running around on their own.  


Jungkook stopped at one of the last shops that had their lights on. “You know, I can’t cook... Should we stop for dinner?”  


Junhong dropped his hand and Jungkook’s read on his emotions dampened. “Dinner would be nice.”  


“You sure? You’re kinda blocking me out.” Jungkook’s laugh was a nervous habit.  


Junhong gave him Jungkook’s favorite kind of smile, the genuine kind that made his squint. “Yeah, dinner’s great.”  


Jungkook smiled back and lead them into the small shop. The inside was reminiscent of a coffee shop, chock full of tables and plush chairs, but instead of a large menu board and a counter there was a small window into the kitchen. “Hello?” Jungkook called out.  


“That’s a voice I don’t know.” An elderly lady stuck her head out of the window. “What can I get for you boys?”  


“Um, I don’t know... What’s good?” Jungkook glanced around to see if he had missed the menu.  


The lady let out a laugh. “You must be the new boys. I’ll get you both something good, stay right there.”  


“That’s a little different.” Jungkook frowned.  


Junhong nodded. “Yes, she is quite strange... What do you call it here when you can’t see?’  


Jungkook started. “Oh, blind... I didn’t notice. How could you tell?”  


“Her aura it’s missing... something. It’s like it’s missing it’s color, but that’s not quite right...” Junhong had his head cocked as he looked into the kitchen.  


“You’ll have to show me how you do that aura thing.” Jungkook sighed as he leaned against the counter.  


“With your new found magic I would’ve thought you could see them now. You’re ability to communicate is so far beyond what I can do.” Jungkook would say he sounded jealous, but Jungkook thought it felt more like pride.  


“I don’t think my magic is any better than yours. Just different...”  


“That’s a wise thought, son. No one is made exactly the same and nothing comes from jealousy.” The elderly lady reemerged with a bag and a holder with two cups of what smelled like coffee.  


“How did you become so wise?” Jungkook took the food and cups.  


“It comes with age, deary.” She patted his face lovingly. “Now you’ll sit down won’t you. I like hearing people’s first reactions to my cooking.”  


“Of course we will.” Junhong answered and grabbed a coffee.  


They sat and the chairs were even more plush than they looked. “If this food is as amazing as these chairs I don’t think I’ll ever leave.” Jungkook was sure he was projecting heart eyes.  


Junhong giggled. “I didn’t know your aura could turn so pink.”  


There it was again. Junhong was doing that thing where he was unknowingly making Jungkook’s heart beat out of his chest. His cheeks were probably as pink as his aura. “Just eat.” He muttered before turning to sip his coffee as Junhong dug into the bag. Jungkook eyes widened; the coffee was perfectly sweetened and there was a hint of chocolate just like he liked. “Wow, how did you know?” Jungkook grinned at the elderly lady who was smiling at him serenely.  


“That’s my talent, deary. Cooking magic may be silly in the eyes of the Council, but it makes life a little sweeter.”  


“I don’t think it’s silly. I think it’s absolute magic.” Jungkook exclaimed.  


“It is magic.” Junhong whispered. “This tastes exactly like the sandwiches back home. You couldn’t have gotten any of these ingredients.”  


“Magic, deary.” She explained with a chuckle. Jungkook and Junhong devoured their food within minutes. “You two should get going. Some Council lackeys come round these parts to help me close up around this time.”  


“Thank you-”  


“Call me Byeol, deary. Now get going.” Byeol smiled and waved them off.  


“Thank you, Byeol. We’ll come back soon.” Jungkook finished and skipped off. “That was great.”  


“I agree. I didn’t think this world had many positives...” Junhong trailed off, and slipped his hand into Jungkook’s again. “I don’t really know how to explain in words. It’s just everything here is so strange, and I don’t understand most of what’s going on...”  


“You’re home sick. I get it. I’m sorry all of this happened without you getting any say in it.” Jungkook bit his lip as they slowed.  


“I don’t blame you at all. You know that right.” Junhong was sending comforting waves through their connection.  


“Thanks for saying that and thanks for meaning it.” Jungkook saw a shadow flicker out of the corner of his eye. “Did you see that?”  


Junhong tugged on his arm. “Don’t look towards it. I can see why you’re so scared of the Shadows here. They move like seaweed in a current.”  


“As cute as that analogy was, aren’t Shadows supposed to be kept out by the wards?” Even in his mind there was a tremor in Jungkook’s voice.  


“The wards are failing, even the Council knows that. Maybe it’s keeping out hundreds, but one or two could be slipping in.” Junhong was pulling him along faster. “We need to get to Jimin’s house right now. We need to get behind a secondary barrier.”  


“Will that even help?” Jungkook asked as they broke into a run.  


“Probably not, but I’ll feel better when we’re back in the light.” When Junhong mentioned the light Jungkook realized the streetlamps were flickering. Lamps kept running by magic should not be flickering.  


There was Jimin’s house with the pretty azaleas out front. The door slammed shut behind them. Jungkook collapsed against the door and Junhong peered out the peephole. “See anything?”  


“No. We couldn’t have lost it, but it’s not getting any closer.” Junhong chuckled as he looked down at where Jungkook was leaning. “Are you okay?”  


“I am just peachy.” Jungkook grinned back.  


“I wouldn’t say peachy. Maybe maroon.” Jungkook didn’t have time to laugh as there was a loud knock on the door making them both jump. “It’s Hoseok...”  


“Let him in.” Jungkook lifted himself to his feet to peek out the peephole. He frowned when there was something in Hoseok’s eyes he couldn’t identify. “Wait...”  


“Why? What do you see?” Junhong pulled away from the handle.  


“Guys, I saw you come in. Open up, I won’t tell anyone about your plan. I promise.” It was Hoseok’s voice, but something was wrong.  


“Hoseok? What are you doing outside?” That was Taehyung’s voice.  


“Have you come to join the dark side?” It was Yoongi, sounding rather pleased with himself.  


“We are not calling this the dark side are we?” Namjoon groaned.  


“Kookie, open the door!” Taehyung yelled.  


“You guys aren't doing anything gross in my house are you?” Jimin yelled as he pounded on the door.  


Jungkook let the door swing open. “Chill out.” He mumbled as the whole gang shouldered past.  


“Took you long enough.” Seokjin ruffled his hair on the way by.  


They all threw themselves down on the couches in the living room with Hoseok among them. “What did you see?” Junhong whispered.  


“I- I could’ve seen wrong. It could be nothing.” Jungkook whispered back.  


“No, don't lie to me, Jungkook. You don’t believe that. What did you see?” Junhong said more forcefully.  


“I thought I saw a shadow in his eyes... But that’s not possible.” Jungkook pushed down his fears to join everyone. “Did you guys get everything you needed?”  


Jungkook felt Junhong’s hesitation mirroring his own, but he sat next to him on the love seat across from Hoseok, Seokjin and Namjoon. “Yeah, we saw loads of stuff that was absolutely not useful, some stuff that could be useful, and very little that is most definitely going to be useful.” Yoongi huffed.  


“So, that’s a yes?” Jungkook asked.  


“It’s mostly a yes. Yoongi just happens to be a pessimist.” Taehyung patted Yoongi’s shoulder.  


“Yeah, I don’t know where he gets that from.” Hoseok joined in with a laugh.  


“So, why are you on board all of a sudden?” Jungkook cut him off.  


Hoseok tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?”  


“I mean, you didn’t want to do any of this earlier. What changed?”  


“Nothing changed. I just knew I couldn’t change your minds and wanted to be here with you all.” Hoseok’s smile was a million watts.  


“Aww, Hosoekie. How sweet.” Yoongi cooed.  


“Why are you being so harsh to this sunshine boy, Kookie?” Taehyung was giving him a disappointed look.  


“Sorry, I must be tired, or something.” Jungkook mumbled.  


“It’s okay, this had to have been a long day. Maybe we should all get some sleep and come back tomorrow.”  


“Yeah, sure.” Jungkook muttered. He still didn’t trust Hoseok and he could feel that Junhong didn’t either, but Yoongi who was Hoseok’s best friend didn’t seem to find anything off.  


“That is a good idea. I spent way too much energy running around as a mouse.” Jimin stretched and yawned exaggeratedly.  


“Lovely. I have morning classes, but I’ll meet you guys for a late lunch if you want.” Seokjin stood.  


Namjoon followed him. “Yeah, I have to teach, too.”  


“Okay, well, both of you can come over whenever you have time.” Jimin saw them out. Yoongi and Hoseok were next. Jungkook took a little relief in the fact that Hoseok lived separately from Yoongi. “That goes for you two as well. If you have any time, come over and we’ll talk spells.”  


There was some faint hooting from Taehyung, that made Yoongi roll his eyes. “Good night, Taehyung. Good night, Jimin. Night, Jungkook, Junhong.”  


“Good night.” The chorus of replies came.  


“Now, off to your rooms.” Jimin came back to shoo them upstairs. “And you off to your own home.” Jungkook and Junhong left to the guest room. Jungkook didn’t want to hear Taehyung flirt.  


“Are you still okay with sharing a bed? I can ask Jimin if he has another room.” Jungkook looked at the single bed with pursed lips.  


“This is fine, Jungkook. I like sleeping with you anyway.” Junhong’s words were marred by a yawn.  


Jungkook’s blush was prominent. “Uh, right. Me, too. I sleep better when I'm with you, too.” Jungkook turned away to put on the pajamas Jimin had left them at some point in time.  


“Do you think your visions will get worse now that you’ve unlocked your powers?” Junhong asked while he put on the other set of pajamas.  


“Oh God, thanks. I didn’t until you said that.” Jungkook glared.  


“Sorry.” Junhong chuckled, pulling the covers back enough for Jungkook to hop in.   


"Just promise to wake me if I do have a horrible dream." Jungkook groaned. 

"I promise. Just try to sleep." Junhong threw his arm around Jungkook's shoulders and Jungkook sank into him gratefully.  



	15. Chapter 15

_ Jungkook was in a dark place. He could tell it was a void, not a field or the ocean like before. “Hello?” He called out. _

_ “Hello.” The darkness called back.  A figure appeared out of the darkness. “It’s about time you showed up here. I was starting to get worried.”   _

_ “Who are you?” The figure looked familiar... It looked exactly like a opposite image of himself. They were wearing the same outfit but the the similarities ended there. The figure’s skin was pale, his hair a stark platinum, and his eyes were a pale blue.  _

_ “Yeah, I didn’t expect you to remember me, but it still hurts.” The figure laughed. “I’m your- well not your Jiminy Cricket or your fairy godmother per se. More like your imaginary friend, except I’m not imaginary.”  _

_ “You totally might by imaginary, this is a dream.” Jungkook pointed out.   _

_ The figure opened and then shut its mouth. “Uh, that is true... But just trust me I’m not imaginary. I have something to show you.”  _

_ “What is it?” Jungkook looked around at the emptiness.  _

_ “Proof that I’m real. And it’ll help you. The Council probably turned down the magic request today right?” Jungkook nodded in affirmation. “I’ll show you what I can, but ask your friends for a history book.” The figure grabbed his hand and the void blurred before coming back into focus as a riot of colors.  _

_ “Where are we?” Jungkook looked around at an open air bazaar. “When are we?”  _

_ The figure laughed. “That’s a better question. We’re in Egypt. 16th century. It’s when this all started going sideways.”  _

_ Jungkook watched as kids ran past laughing and giggling as they chased a butterfly. The place seemed to radiate peace. “What went sideways?”  _

_ “The Council.” The figure stated and then they were moving through the bazaar until they reached the central building. They glided through the door to where a tense meeting was being held.  _

_ “We have all dreamt of these shadow figure. They are evil spirits. We must find out what they are!” One man said.  _

_ “This is not a matter to be taken lightly, Council. You must listen to us.” A woman across the room hissed.  _

_ The Council was sat on a row of cushions, they were obviously the Council despite having all different members than the one in Jungkook’s time. The man in the center raised a hand to quiet the voices. “You all have dreams of phantoms and shadows, but of no real harm to us. We can’t fight what you are speaking of any more than we can fight the air around us.”  _

_ “The Diorors premonitions have never failed us, Councilman. There’s no reason to ignore them now.” Another woman called.  _

_ “We are not ignoring Dioro visions, we are simply saying wait. There’s no need to get scared of an unknown. Visions have always been tricky to decipher.” The Council member next to the center said.  _

_ “I think that was well said. Let us convene at another time when there’s an actual threat.” The center Council member obviously dismissed them with that statement.  _

_ The scene blurred and changed again this time coming into focus for only seconds that flashed like pictures. Flashes of mangled bodies and coffins that were too small. Jungkook gasped as mothers wailed and fathers mourned. _

_ A dark room came into focus. “We told you. We told you of the slaughter coming.” A woman wailed. There was only one man left sitting at the Council seat.  _

_ “I am sorry. We did not know this would happen.” The Council member looked exhausted and pale. “My son perished as well, Nepthys.”  _

_ “Saying you’re sorry is not good enough! Your sympathies will not bring back our children!” A man cried.  _

_ “Silence.” A new voice boomed. Four robed people entered and placed themselves on the Council cushions. “This is a tragedy. One we hope will not be repeated.”  _

_ “We have examined the bodies-” a soft moan cut thought the other Council member’s words. “We have examined them and nothing would tear through grown men like that. Nothing except powerful aggressive magic. They were all killed by spells that were too powerful for them to handle.”  _

_ Another wail echoed around the darkened room. “These were not unskilled men. These were pillars of our society. They know how to cast a spell.” A man growled as he held his wife.  _

_ “We understand that. But there is no other explanation for their... injuries.” The new Council head said.  _

_ “What of the children? They were not killed with magic. What is your explanation of this?” A familiar voice said from the back of the room. All eyes turned towards the stable voice.  _

_ “The children have no signs of injury. It is most likely a plague.” There were cries of outrage.  _

_ “They weren’t sick!”  _

_ “Why would a plague only kill children?”  _

_ “This wasn’t a plague, Council.” The familiar man said. “This was murder. There is a threat among us! One that should not be ignored again.”  _

_ The room faded back to the black void. “I will not make you watch any more.” The figure let go of his hand.  _

_ “What was that? Who was that?” Jungkook collapsed, all the sorrow of all the parents weighed on him like a ton of bricks.  _

_ “That was their birth. The Kryfios.” The word was spit like acid. “And that was the beginning of aggressive magic’s death.”  _

_ “So aggressive magic actually killed those people?” Jungkook asked.  _

_ “It did. There was nothing to combat the Shadows back then... Your friends will tell you more in the daylight.” The figure held off from telling him too much.  _

_ “I thought I was supposed to see the future, not the past.” Jungkook still felt like crying.  _

_ “The future and the past will always mirror each other. Demons of the mind and demons of the flesh-”  _

Jungkook was shaken from his dream. “Are you okay? You were crying...” Junhong was wiping at his damp eyes. 

Jungkook replaced Junhong’s hands with his own, effectively blocking out the world. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Jungkook.” Junhong gently pulled his hands away from his face. “Tell me the vision.” 

“I could see everything more clearly this time. But it wasn’t a vision of the future, I saw the past. An awful massacre of our people before they fled to this Island. I didn’t know I could do that.” Tears slid down Jungkook’s cheeks. He hated being so emotional, but he couldn’t help it when it came to his dreams. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, tears are natural when you see atrocities.” Junhong rubbed his back. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“I- I need to tell you.” Jungkook swallowed his tears with deep breaths. “I had a guide, he said that history would repeat itself if we don’t stop it. That means there’s going to be a massacre here, Junhong, I can’t let it happen.” 

“Then we won’t let it. We’ll figure it all out, okay.” Junhong held him tight, like he could to squeeze the horrors from Jungkook’s mind. 

All of a sudden a siren echoed out into the empty streets. Junhong and Jungkook both shot up out of bed. There was the thump of footsteps and hissed curses. Jimin burst into the room. “Get your robes on and get to the Council hall now.”

Taehyung ran behind him buttoning his cloak over his obviously bare chest. “Well come on. Those mean trouble.” 

Jungkook and Junhong both burst into action. They grabbed their grey cloaks and then Jungkook grabbed Junhong’s hand. “Do you think it’s because of what I saw? The shadow Hoseok?” He asked silently. 

“I don’t know.” It was that answer that had Junhong radiating anxiety. The large crowd of people streaming towards the Council hall had Jungkook panicking every time he lost sight of Taehyung and Jimin. By the time they got to the hall it was packed with murmurs and arguments. Junhong lead him to one of the far walls where Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi were talking. Jungkook caught sight of Seokjin and Namjoon surrounded by a bunch of kids. 

“Oh good, I thought you got lost too.” Taehyung sighed when he saw them. 

“Who else got lost?” Jungkook questioned, but he had an inkling it was Hoseok. 

“I haven’t seen Hoseok. I don’t know where he could be.” Yoongi frowned. His worry made the pit in Jungkook’s stomach grow heavier. 

“Do you guys know what’s causing the commotion?’” Jungkook asked and the sirens all cut out with a dying shriek. 

“I have no idea. The sirens hadn’t sounded in a long time...” Jimin whimpered as the door to the Council’s private chambers opened. 

The Council filed in calmly and a hush fell over the room. “Take the little ones to the teaching wing.” Kyungsook ordered and the teachers ushered the kids out. 

“What’s going on, Council Kyungsook?” A woman asked. 

“There was a breach in our wards.” One of the other Council members replied. There was a burst of gasping and frightened murmurs. 

“Is it them?” 

“Is it the Shadows?” Concerned voices called out. 

“It is a declaration of war.” Kyungsook glared as the doors of the Hall flew open. 

The man who entered oozed an authoritative aura that made Jungkook want to hide. His skin was a grey blue that immediately spoke of his origin. He was Okeanos. 

Junhong cursed under his breath. “Who is that?” Jungkook asked through their connection. 

“My tutor. Head consultant to the king himself. Kim Himchan.” The words carried fear. Not in the way people are afraid of mice, but in the way people fear their gods. Full of respect and the weight of expectations.  

“This is no declaration of war, unless you wish to start one Kyungsook.” A deep voice rumbled as Himchan made his way through the parted crowd to where Kyungsook stood. 

“You are not welcome here, Star Crusher.” Kyungsook stood her ground as the other Council members took a step back. The name Kyungsook gave him was enough to send a spike of fear through the entire room. 

“Why would he be here?” Yoongi hissed. 

“It has to be war. But why now?” Jimin whispered back. 

“Why are they all so afraid of him?” Jungkook asked. 

Junhong’s hand tightened. “Between our civil war and the split he killed more of them than any other warrior. They still hold a grudge. Like they didn’t slaughter as many of us.” 

“I may not be welcome here, but you are not welcome to steal our children.” Himchan’s eyes swept the room before landing on Junhong. 

“We did not steal anyone. He smuggled himself onto this Island and as we suspected he’s bringing more of you heathens with him.” Kyungsook spat. 

“How dare you.” Himchan hissed, even Kyungsook took a step back not wanting to be poisoned by the venom in his voice. “You will give the young prince back to us without any of your games. Don’t think you’ve left your name behind you either, Nou Daimonas.” 

“Mind Demon.” Junhong’s voice bounced around in Jungkook’s mind. The words filled Jungkook’s blood with buzzing electricity. Those words meant something. Something dangerous. 

“We have no prince here.” Kyungsook growled. 

“Zelo!” Himchan snapped looking right in his direction. He motioned for Junhong to step forward. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“I do. You don’t want to see him angry.” Junhong disconnected their hands and stepped through the crowd. Himchan grabbed his shoulders roughly and scolded him in a voice too quiet for Jungkook to hear. 

“Did you know? Jungkook, did you know he was the prince?” Taehyung grabbed his shoulder roughly. 

“I knew.” Jungkook answered, but his gaze was fixed on Junhong. Taehyung squeaked and started yelling at him in a whisper that Jungkook tuned out. 

Junhong’s emotions were bouncing all over the place. Anxious, scared, determined... “Now that I have who I came for we will be leaving.” Himchan told Kyungsook, daring her to object. 

“No.” Junhong’s voice was quiet, but it echoed in the nearly silent room. 

Himchan’s emotions roiled with frustration. “What do you mean ‘no’?” Each word was gritted out. 

“I don’t think you can undo this spell. And they need me here.” Junhong’s shoulders were set straight. 

“We need you at home. Not on some god forsaken island.” Himchan glared. “Why would you want to stay in this place?” 

While the court was distracted Jungkook grabbed Taehyung’s arm. “Take those two and get into the Library now. Bring me a history book as well. “

Taehyung glared so Jungkook added ‘please'. “Good idea though. Fill us in afterwards.” Jungkook promised he would. 

“The Shadows are coming; the Dioro have seen it. Once they ravage this Island they will turn to us. Isn’t it better to lend a hand and stop this war before it starts?” Junhong’s voice was measured and certain. 

“We can discuss this later, when you are safe back home, not when you are wearing the robes of a servant.” Himchan spoke in a hushed tone that still managed to convey a violent death should Junhong argue again. 

“This is not a discussion, Counselor.” Junhong stood firm. “I will stay. You will convey to my father my reason for staying; I will not leave those who need my help.”

“Zelo, stop.” There was a hint of a whine in Himchan's voice. They held gazes for a long moment. “Fine.” Himchan turned back to Kyungsook, “I will be back with the King's diplomatic response.” 

“Which of my words did you not understand? You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here Take the child and leave.” She hissed. 

Himchan fixed her with a haughty, dismissive gaze. “Shouldn’t you take a vote? Here in this place isn’t everything decided by the majority. The prince wants diplomacy as will the king. I’m sure even you don’t want a war, not with all the Shadows crawling up your wards.” 

The Council members whispered to each other as Kyungsook fumed. She aura whipped around as a cloud blacker than a shadow even as her face remained impassive. The Council seemed to reach a decision, but Kyungsook stayed silent for a long moment. “The Council will never start a preventable war. Come back as the King’s official mouthpiece and then we will talk.” Kyungsook stood abruptly and left the room. The other Council members rushed after her leaving the room in an uncomfortable hush. 

Himchan also took his leave with Junhong following behind him. Jungkook followed closely enough to hear Himchan’s words. “Are you sure you want to stay with these people? That demon is bloodthirsty. Don’t trust her.” 

“It’s not her that I trust. There are good people here that need my help, so I’m helping them.” Junhong stood firm. 

Himchan let out a deep sigh. “More than them I think you need help. This form is so unbecoming of you... Fix this errant spell then come home, after that we can help these people.” 

“Don’t worry so much. Tell Yongguk and Jongup I’m sorry I can’t come home and come back soon. Things here  aren’t looking good.” 

“If things aren’t looking good you should just come back and talk to them yourself.” Himchan frowned. Junhong opened his mouth, but Himchan cut him off. “I know, kid. Just be careful, okay. War is coming and you’re not ready to be caught up in such bloody affairs.” 

“No one is ever ready for war, Himchan. All I can do is hope that I can spare some people the horrors of bloodshed.” 

“Spoken like a true prince. I’ll be back. Stay out of trouble until then.” Himchan patted his shoulder before turning and disappearing into the night, but not before he made eye contact with Jungkook. 


	16. Chapter 16

“He’s slightly scary.” Jungkook called out.

“Only slightly?” Junhong grinned as he turned to run back up the hill towards Jungkook.

Jungkook shrugged. “He could be worse...” Jungkook trailed off as people started filtering out of the hall. When he looked back at Junhong he was raising a hand to point.

“Why are they running...” Junhong frowned.

Taehyung looked back and rounding the corner was Taehyung. “Oh shit. I think we need to run too.” Junhong grabbed Jungkook’s hand and they raced down the hill. “Damn it, do you think they were caught?” Jungkook asked through their connection as he was already short of breath.

“If they were caught they wouldn’t be running.” Junhong’s voice somehow held laughter even in this situation.

The town square was dead as they ran through and ducked into Jimin’s house. The other boys weren’t far behind them and Yoongi slammed the door closed. They all waited with the lights off for their breath to even out and the people following them to go away. “So, did you get everything?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin flipped the lights on with a grin. “It was a little struggle, but Taehyung and Yoongi got the spell just perfectly.”

“The only thing left is to somehow get the spell just perfectly again to reverse it.” Yoongi cracked a smile as he pulled a small bag out of pocket.  It was a drawstring bag like the ones marbles are sold in, but it bulged with odd corners. Taehyung grabbed the bag and took it to the kitchen.

“I’m hoping that we can use a Dissou spell to reverse the Chronotax spells individually.” Taehyung spread out about a dozen miniature books.

“That won’t work. The Chronotax spell prevents other spells from taking effect until after it’s worn off.” Jimin said in a voice that spoke of the fifteen other times he had told this to Taehyung.

“The reversal will have to be done the exact way the spell was cast.” Yoongi agreed.

The three dissolved into a conversation that Jungkook couldn’t follow.  “This is why spells should be obsolete.” Junhong snorted softly before he started opening Jimin’s cabinets. He rummaged and pulled out bottles here and there.

“What are you looking for?” Jungkook asked curiously. Some of the bottles were labelled in a cramped handwriting that Jungkook recognised as Taehyung’s and the rest were what could only be described as calligraphy... Jungkook couldn’t decipher either, however.

“I’m just going to whip up an easy potion. All that I need to find now is a bit of starfish... It doesn’t seem like he has any though.” Junhong had reached the last cupboard with a frown.

“You know all you have to do is ask.”

Junhong shook his head. “Nah, they’re busy. And I want to see if I can make this before they notice.”

The twinkle in Junhong’s eyes took Jungkook’s breath away. “I bet they do.” Junhong raised an eyebrow. “I bet you they notice before you finish.”

“What do I get if I win?” Junhong had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the counter.

Jungkook floundered. “Umm, I don’t know... Whatever you want.” He instantly regretted it.

“I accept your bet. If you win I will give you whatever you want and vice versa.” Junhong smiled like the cat that got the cream. “I just remembered where I saw the starfish.”

Junhong ran lightly from the room leaving Jungkook’s head spinning. Junhong must have gotten some energy from seeing Himchan, because he had never acted so playful before. Jungkook loved the change, but he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

“No, we have to recreate everything exactly the same! It won’t work. We should just use a Dissou.” Taehyung’s loud voice snapped Jungkook back to reality. No time to fawn over Junhong there were problems to be solved. Just then Junhong popped back in clutching a starfish.

“Junhong, where did you get a starfish?” Jimin asked.

“Upstairs.” Jimin frowned at that answer, but didn’t say anything else as he turned back towards the table. “I don’t think that counts.” Junhong whispered.

“Of course you don’t.” Jungkook muttered. He hopped up onto the counter to watch Junhong. He hummed randomly under his breath as he tossed pinches of powers and drops of liquid into a pot.

“Where _did_ you get the starfish?” Jungkook twirled it in his hands.

“I don’t know why anyone would want their bathroom to be ‘ocean’ themed. It turned out handy this time, though.”

Jungkook immediately dropped the starfish. “Why are you using a bathroom decoration in a potion?”

Junhong chuckled. “Because it calls for a starfish, obviously.” He strained the boiled ingredients in the sink and immersed the starfish in the liquid. He spoke a few quiet words and the liquid turned from dark brown to a brilliant blue. “All done.” Junhong grinned.

“So are we ready to do this?” Yoongi was rolling his joints. Taehyung nodded. Jimin stepped back as they locked their hands together.

“Lux hic locus, hoc carmine liberum. solvere et restituere mensura. Set liberi libri tredecim per tria multiplicata sunt.” As they chanted the books on the table trembled and their forms grew hazy. Suddenly the books shrank and sent out a small shockwave that sent Yoongi and Taehyung stumbling backwards.

“Fuck that hurt.” Taehyung shook his hands.

“That went about as well as I thought it would.” Junhong snorted.

“You got a better idea hot shot.” Yonggi glared.

“Yes, of course. Potions are much more advanced than spoken spells.” Junhong laid his starfish on the table next to one of the books.

“Why do you have a starfish?” Jimin asked.

“Why does everyone ask that? It’s obviously a part of the potion.”

Taehyung eyed the starfish. “It’s not even doing anything. Spells are instantaneous...” Before Taehyung had even finished his sentence the starfish started inching towards the books. As the starfish latched onto the book it began to sigh. The book slowly got bigger with each sigh. “Nevermind, what kind of potion is that?”

“I’m kind of surprised that you all didn’t know that starfish souls can eat magical energies. The potion was just to wake it up.” Junhong explained with a cheeky grin. As the starfish eat more the the spell away it got bigger and faster.

“So you basically gave a starfish coffee and it’s working better than a complicated spell?”  Jungkook was impressed.

“That has to be cheating somehow.” Taehyung complained.

“It’s not cheating it’s just working smarter, not harder. And I won our bet.” Junhong wiggled his eyebrows at Jungkook.

Jungkook tried not to let his face heat up noticeably, but there was no way to control it. “Yes, the bet. It can wait until after we do our research, right?”

Junhong pouted for just a second. “Yeah fine. Research first.” He sat heavily at the table in front of the now unspelled books. Taehyung and Jimin opened books right away and Yoongi ran to get supplies to take notes. Jungkook hesitated as he sat.

“You okay? I promise I won’t demand anything weird just because I won the bet.” Junhong looked worried.

“It’s not that. It’s just that after my dreams and the Council... I’m not sure I want to know about all of this.” Jungkook frowned.

“Believe me ignorance is nothing to be envied. You might not feel better knowing everything, but we might have a better chance at stopping whatever is going on.” Junhong patted his shoulder. “Besides it looks like you made a friend.”

Jungkook glanced down to where Junhong was looking. The starfish was nudging against his wrist like a kitten that wanted to be pet. Jungkook cracked a smile. “True, at least there’s that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small chapter this time but im working on writing more


End file.
